


Watching Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir

by Mikki1233



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forgiving, Friendship, FutureKids, Identity Reveal, watching their own show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikki1233/pseuds/Mikki1233
Summary: Marinette and Adrien's class gets transported to a theater to watch their own show. who kidnaped them and how will they react about who are under the mask.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know they are lots of stories like this one. but i have read so many of them that i thought i would do my own version. hope you

“Hey Emma, have you ever wondered how Mum and Dad meet?” Louis asked Emma.

“Yes, I’ve been wondering the same thing lately too. We should just ask them, Louis.” Replied Emma. Emma and Louis go into the kitchen to find their parents. When they got to the kitchen their parents weren’t there.

“Mum Dad?” Emma calls out but there was no answer.

“Where are they?” Asked Louis.

“I don’t know Louis.” Answered Emma. Louis saw a note on the kitchen counter. He walked over to read the note.

”Hey Em, Mum and Dad have left us a note.”

“What does it say?” asked his sister. Louis reads out the note.

_Emma, Louis, and Hugo_

_If you are reading this note that means we are gone because the future is falling apart. We need you three to go back in time to when your Father and I were 18 years old, from there you need to transport our whole class to a theater room and make them watch their own show ‘Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Take their kids with you as well._

_Emma on the back of this note there is a necklace for you to wear. This necklace will help you all to get to the theater and transport the class there as well. You must never take this necklace off otherwise you all will be stuck in the timeline you go to._

_Louis and Emma take good care of your brother and Hugo listen to what your brother and sister say. Look after each other and we will see you when you get back._

_Love Mum and Dad._

After Louis read out the note Emma put the necklace on.

“Looks like we have to do what they have asked us to do. Come on let's go and get Hugo.” Said Emma. Louis and Emma went to get Hugo then after that the three of them were transported to the theater.

“So, how are we going to get everyone here?” Louis asked Emma.

“I think we leave Hugo here asleep because he will ruin everything if he sees Mum and Dad. While he is asleep here we will go to their high school and their classroom from there… well, figure it out when we get there.” Explained Emma. Louis nodded to agree with the plan. Emma put her younger brother to sleep then transported herself and Louis to their parent’s school.

* * *

 

Marinette is running to school because she was late again. When Marinette got into the classroom the teacher wasn’t there yet, so she goes to her seat beside her best friend Alya.

“Girl, you slept in again didn’t you, overslept” Said Alyaoverslept

“Yes, I .” Replied Marinette.

“Girl what am I going to do with you.” Asked Alya. Before Marinette could reply their teacher walked in with two new students.

“Class we have two new students joining us today. Please tell the class your names.” Said Miss Bustier.

“Hi I’m Emma and this is my twin Louis,” Emma told the class. Marinette learns over to Alya and says in a whisper “They are pretty names.”

“That’s because they are the names you want to have for your future kids with Adrien,” Alya whisper back.

“What about your last name?” Asked Miss bustier.

“Last name isn’t important.” Said Louis. `why do they look so Familiar Emma has blonde hair and green eyes, while her brother has green eyes dark hair` Marinette thought to herself.  `these two kids look oddly familiar so where have I seen them before` Adrien was thinking to himself. Emma and Louis were looking at their parents when Emma clicked her hands together and there was a blue flash. Soon everyone was transported to the theater.

Marinette was the first one to wake up. “Where am I,” Marinette says as she walks up. Marinette looks to her right Alya was beside her then she heard groan beside so she looked to see who it came from. When Marinette looked to her left she saw that she was sitting beside Adrien Agreste. She was freaking out inside her head.

“Mari do you know where we are?” Adrien asked Marinette. Marinette just shook her head. The rest of the class was starting to wake up now.

“AAHHHHHHHH WHERE AM I. ADRIKINS SAVE ME.” Yelled Chloe. Then they noticed someone walking towards them. Everyone in the class was freaking out.

“Please don’t freak out and calm down.” Said Emma.

“YOU KIDNAPPED ME, DO YOU KNOW WHO MY FATHER IS” Chloe yelled.

“Yes we do know who your Father is and no we do not care.” Said Louis.

“If you calm down I will explain why you are here.” Said Emma everyone calms down. “Thank you. The reason why my brothers and I have bought you here is to make you watch your own show called Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.” Emma explained. Marinette went pale when she heard what they would be watching.

“You mean we find out who Ladybug and Cat Noir is?” Asked Alya fangirling.

“Yes, you do find out their identities Alya. But I have taken all of your phones away so you can’t tell anyone or put it up on the Ladybog.” Emma said.

“Can you believe it Mari we find out who Ladybug and Cat Noir are. I’m so excited.” Alya said shaking Marinette.

“Me too,” Marinette said faking a smile. `Oh no this is bad I have kept my secret hidden for this long now they are all going to know. What will Alya think and What will Adrien think of me` Marinette said freaking out in her thoughts. Marinette was bought back from her thoughts when she heard Louis say, “We know who they are and your Kawami’s are safe, and they will join us after the first episode.”

`This cannot be happening, everyone, we find out my secret but then I can finally know who my Lady is` thought Adrien.

“So, is Ladybug and Cat Noir is this room now with us?” Asked Nino.

“Yes, they are.” Emma answered. Alya was screaming with excitement.

“Now let’s start watching.” Said Louis.


	2. seating plan

Emma|Louis|Hugo

Adrien|Marinette|Alya|Nino

Max|Alix|Kim|Nathanel

Rose|Juleka|Ivan|Mylene

Lila|Chloe|Sabrina 


	3. Stormy Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments that I have had for this story. Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.

“First episode is Stormy Weather.” Said Emma.

**[Scene: KIDZ+ studio.]**

**Alec: Welcome to the finale of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!  
(Crowd chanting Mireille’s and Aurore’s names)**

**Aurore Beaureal: Hi!**

**Mireille Caquet: (giggles)**

**Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just two amazing young ladies! So, let’s welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beaureal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply.**

 “I remember this. This is when Aurore was akumatize.” Said Alix. Emma nodded.

 

**[Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is chasing Manon]**

**“Why are we watching Maritash?” Asked Chole**

**“Because she has a better life than you.” Yelled Alya defending her best friend. Alya turned back around in her seat and carried on watching.**

**Marinette: Come on, Manon, give it back!**

**Manon: But I wanna be a fashion designer too!**

**(Marinette falls on the sofa).**

**Marinette: Manon, lease, it’s not finished!  You’re gonna ruin it!**

**“It is already ruined… Like your face Maritash.” Snickered Chloe.**

**Emma paused the show and got off her seat and went up to Chloe.**

**“HOW DEAR YOU SPEAK ABOUT MARINETTE LIKE THAT, SHE IS A MUCH BETTER PERSON THAN YOU EVER BE.” Emma yelled at Chloe then walked back to her seat and played the show.**

**Manon: (giggles)**

**Marinette: huh? (crashes with the table) Ah! Nnnngh…**

_“_ Ouch _…”_ Most of the class cringes

**Marinette: Hmmm… Huh? Ah! (giggles; walks to the curtain)**

**Manon: I’m gonna vote for Mireille. She’s the best!**

**Marinette: Hey,** **my**   **phone!**

“Never let a kid get your phone!” Alya exclaims

**(Manon grabs Marinette’s hat.)**

**Marinette: Ughhh… Why did I agree to do this again?**

**(Tikki appears)**

The class gasped along with her, surprised to see the tiny pink creature.

“Girl, what is that?!”

“You will find out soon” Marinette answered, wishing for this to be over soon.

Meanwhile, Adrien couldn’t tear his eyes away from the screen, because that was clearly a Kawami.

**Marinette: Stay low, Tikki!**

**Tikki: Don’t worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain her on out will be a piece of cake.**

“Villain WHAT?!” Alya turned to her best friend, her eyes wide.

“Why would you need to fight a villain for Marinette?” Max asked. Marinette stayed quiet and kept looking at the screen.

**(Doorbell rings; Tikki hides)**

**Marinette: Alya?!**

“Oh look, that’s me!”

**Alya: Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who’s having a photoshoot in the park?**

**Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?**

**Alya: As we speak!**

Adrien raised an eyebrow at the scene.  _`_ Wait what? I thought she couldn’t stand me, why was she so excited? ` Adrien thought

**Marinette: Oh, gosh! What… what am I gonna say to him?**

**Alya: The same thing as usual: (imitates Marinette) “I… uhhh…dahee…wa…ahh…”**

Marinette sank in her seat when she heard most of the class snicker again. She did not dare to look at Adrien,  _at all._ This was not how she imagined Adrien finding out about her crush.

**Marinette: Stop it**

**Manon: Uh, who’s she?**

**Marinette: Whoops! I forgot that tiny detail.**

**Alya: And who’s she?**

**Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom’s friends’ daughters. I’m watching her all afternoon. (Gasps) Oh no! I can’t go out!**

**Alya: Let me guess. “You couldn’t say no” favour?**

**Marinette: No, I just couldn’t… say… no.**

I lot of the students smiled fondly at the scene.

“Sounds like Marinette all right.” Said Kim

“I know you to well girl.” Alya said nudging Marinette beside her.

**Alya: Look, no problem, I’ll look after your tiny detail for you.**

**Marinette: Thanks, but I’m responsible for her… Besides, I couldn’t do that to you. She’s… an absolute angel! (A crash is heard. Mariette screams and runs after Manon, who is carrying a pot and a spatula.) Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!**

The class laughed at Marinette’s despair.

**Alya: You’re being a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels**

**Manon: Who are you, anyway?**

**Alya: I am a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!**

“Well, that’s actually pretty good." Juleka smiled at Alya.

“Thanks, Juleka.” Said Alya.

“She didn’t believe you, did she?” Asked Nino

**Manon: (laughs) No, you’re not!... Are you?**

“So, cute,” Rose cooed.

“Yep, she did believe it!” Nino sighs

“Hey1 it’s not my fault kids have a wild imagination” Alya rolled her eyes

**(Alya grabs Manon in the air, and puts her on Marinette’s shoulders.)**

**Alya: Okay, let’s all go to the park!**

**Manon: Yay!**

**Marinette: Okay**

 

**[Scene: KIDZ+ studio - The new weather girl is about to be chosen.]**

**Alec: This is the moment we’ve been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is… (The votes are shown on screen. Mireille has significantly more votes.)**

**Alec: Mireille!**

**Aurore: (gasps)**

**(Crowd cheers)**

**Alec: (To Aurore) Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!**

 “That is no way to comfort someone who lost!” Rose exclaims with everyone part from Chloe agreeing.

**Aurore: Ughh… (Leaves angrily)**

**Alec: What’s the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!**

“Wow, rude much?” Alix protested from her seat.

**[Scene: Hawke Moth’s lair.]**

**Hawke Moth: The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim… Such easy prey for my akuma. (He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out,)**

Most of the class leaned back, surprised by the guy’s sudden appearance.

“Who’s that creep?!” Kim asked.

“Hawke Moth,” both Marinette and Adrien confirmed at the same time, too focused on the image before them to notice what they did or the weird looks cast on their direction.

**[Scene: KIDZ+ building]**

**(Aurore Beaureal enters the elevator.)**

**Aurore: I should have win, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They—**

**(The power suddenly goes down)**

“Overreacting much…?” Alix spoked.

**Aurore: Uh? Ah!**

**(The akuma enters the elevator)**

**Aurore: (swinging her parasol) Ngh! Ah! (opens the parasol, and the akuma infects it)**

**(The power is up again)**

**Hawke Moth: So, correct you are. You should have won. Yes…**

**Aurore: I should have won. Yes!**

**Hawke Moth: Stormy weather, I am Hawke Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?**

**Aurore: Yes!**

**Hawke Moth: That’s my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl really is! (As he says this, the elevator doors open, revealing Stormy Weather.)**

**[Scene: Park – Adrien is having a photoshoot.]**

A collective sigh was instantly heard across the room, causing a few eyerolls as well.

**Marinette: Come on, we’re gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happen to be passing by.**

**Alya: Then what?**

**Marinette: Then? I’ll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photoshoot! Then, we’ll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!**

“She can keep dreaming!” Chloe yelled out “As if a loser like her could have a chance!”

Marinette could not bring herself to look at Adrien.

Meanwhile, Adrien was think that if his Lady had never come to his life, maybe then he’d have given Marinette a chance.

**Alya: Let’s just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.**

**Marinette: (giggles)**

**Photographer: Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!**

**Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool…**

A few more giggles were heard as they watched Marinette’s “casual” walk.

She groaned.

**Alya: Um, we couldn’t be more invisible.**

**Marinette: Okay, let’s start over.**

**(Adrien sees them, and waves at them.)**

**Marinette: Did you see that?! He waved at me!**

**Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we’re in the same class.  
(Puts Marinette’s hand down)**

**More giggles were heard as Marinette hid behind her hands.**

 

**[Scene: KIDZ+ building]**

**(Mireille enters the elevator. She exits and sees Stormy Weather.)**

**Stormy Weather: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there’s a freak icy front moving in right now! (attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice)**

**Mireille: Help, get me out of here! Help! Help!**

A few horrified gasps filled the room.

“That could have killed her!” Max shouted, shocked.

She could have gotten hypothermia!” Juleka exclaims

 

**[Scene: Park – The photographer is taking pictures of Adrien.]**

**Photographer: (photographing Adrien) Bravo! That’s it! Give me the smile when you Mum brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you’re angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!**

“He has a thing for spaghetti, doesn’t he?” Nino looked at his best friend.

Adrien shrugged

**Manon: (looks at balloons) Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? … Marinette? MARINETTE!**

**Marinette: Ah!**

**Photographer: Ngh! Silenzio!**

**Manon: Come on!**

**Alya: Come on, small fry! I’ll get you that balloon!**

**Manon: No! I wanna go with Marinette!**

**Marinette: Hmmm… I’ll deal with it. I am her babysitter.**

**Alya: But what about Adrien?**

“Yea, what about Adrien?” Emma smirked

Marinette just rolls her eyes.

**[Scene: Outside the KIDZ+ studio – Stormy Weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille’s name]**

**Crowd: Where’s Mireille?**

“Shouldn’t have asked that?” Said Max

**Stormy Weather: Ugh… For all of you who voted for Mireille: I’d advise you to move indoors. It’s going to get very blustery! Oh wait… too late.**

**(She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.)**

“Told you so.” Said Max

 

**[Scene: Park]**

**Marinette: Come on, let’s go back.**

**Manon: I want to go on the merry-go-round! [runs off]**

**Marinette: Here! [chases her] No, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien…**

**Manon: You promised! You aren’t going to break your promises, are you?**

“You didn’t promise her anything.” Said Alya.

“I know.” Marinette replied

**Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes… You know I can’t say no to the-**

**Manon: (with baby doll eyes)**

“Aw.” Goes the class part from Chloe, Lila, and Sabrina.

**Marinette: Aw…**  
**(Manon grabs Marinette by the hand, giggling)**

“She has you wrapped around her pinkie, Marinette,” Mylène chuckled softly.

“Pathetic,” Chloe mused, earning a few glares.

**(Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon if Mireille.)**

**Stormy Weather: Uhhh!**

**Civilian: Here’s another one!**

**Photographer: (photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired) Oh, no, no! The boy has eaten to much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need… a girl! (runs to Alya) You! I need an extra!**

**Alya: Who, me?**

**Photographer: Sí! To pose with Mr. Adrien!**

**Alya: Hah! You don’t want me, I… uhh… I think I’m having an allergic reaction to this apple. I know just the person you need! Hold that thought! (She runs to Marinette.)**

“Best Friend ever” Marinette said giving Alya a hug. Alya hugged back.

They both pulled away to carry on watching the show.

**Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien!**

**Marinette: What? Seriously?**

**Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?**

**Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No!**

“Keep dreaming!” Chloe huffed. “Adrien is mine!”

“I am not yours Chloe and I never will be.” Adrien said to Chloe in annoyed tone

**Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for?**

**Marinette: But, what about Manon?**

**Alya: You take care of Prince Charming and I’ll take care of the Miss unicorn here. You don’t know how to control her anyway.**

**Manon: No way, Marinette’s my babysitter!**

**Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let’s go to Rispa and find us some sad village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!**

**Manon: Yee-haw!**

“You’re the best, Alya.”

“Oh, I know. What would you ever do without me, girl?” Alya teased

“I have no idea.” Replied Marinette.

**Marinette: Huh? (sees Stormy Weather)**

**(Stormy Weather fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it.)**

**Civilian: Run!**

**Marinette: (Runs to a bench) Time to transform!**

“Transform what do you mean?” Everyone part from Lila, Chloe and Adrien asked

“You will see.” Said Marinette.

**[Transformation sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)**

The episode was paused. The whole room was dead silent, staring at the huge TV in disbelief. _._

`Marinette is Ladybug’ Adrien thought

“YOU’RE LADYBUG!” Nearly everyone yells.

“SINCE WHEN?!”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU’VE BEEN UNDER MY NOSE THE WHOLE TIME?”

“HOW CAN LADYBUG BE MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG? OH MY GOD, I TOOK SELFIES WITH HER!” Chloe shouts

 “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?” Alya asks.

“I couldn’t risk you getting hurt, not even Cat Noir knows who I am.” Marinette answers.

“I understand Mari. But I can’t believe my best friend is LADYBUG!”

All the noise just made her further wish that she had the power to disappear. Hugo woke up with all the yelling around and he took one look at Marinette and yelled out, “Mum.”

Everyone turned to look at Hugo.

“Did you just call Marinette Mum?” Alya asked Hugo.

“We will explain after the episode.” Emma said

With that, Emma pressed play.

**Civilians: Oh no! Ahh!**

**Adrien: Uh? (he runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it’s empty.) Plagg? Plagg!**

“What is Plagg?” Nino asked.

**Plagg: I’m not here! I’m sleeping!**

**(Adrien holds a piece of Camembert.)**

**Plagg: (Flies over to the Camembert) For your information, I can smell camembert in my sleep. It’s only one of my many talents.**

**Adrien: Great, But there’s no time to talk cheese.**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir)**

Once again, the episode was paused, this time by Louis

`CHAT NOIR WAS ADRIEN AGRESTE. _`_ thought Marinette. Once again, chaos took over

 “DUDE! YOU’RE  _CHAT NOIR._ I take it was the same reason as Mari?” Nino says

“K-Kitty?” Marinette stammers

“The one and only, M’Lady” Adrien smirks and kisses her hand.

“LADYNOIR HAS BEEN SHIPPED!” Yelled out Alya

“MY ADRIKINS IS THAT ALLY CAT?”

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING A ALLY CAT?”

The room went silent. This time it was Louis that stood up and went over to Chloe with anger on his face.

“WHAT DID YOU CALL HIM? I DARE YOU TO SAY IT AGAIN. ADRIEN IS NOT AN ALLY CAT.” Yelled Louis _,_ Chloe stuck her nose in the air and said nothing

“If I hear anyone say anything about Chat Noir again, you are going to have to answer to me I hope I made myself clear!” Marinette said standing up

He gently put his hand over her arm, catching her attention.

“Thank you, M’Lady,” he murmured with a smile. Marinette sat back down and “Your welcome, Kitty.” Louis went back to his and pressed play

**Ladybug: Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No, Alya’s right. She’s in good hands. I must trust her. (To Alya and Manon) I’ll get you out of there! [wraps her yo-yo around the ice] Let’s wire cut this icy cake!**

“Was that a pun M’Lady?” Adrien asked. Marinette rolled her eyes.

**(Ladybug uses her yo-yo, but fails.)**

**Ladybug:**   **Or** **not?** **On** _ **to**_ **plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don’t worry, everything’s gonna be fine.**

**Manon: Where is Marinette?**

**Ladybug: She hasn’t forgotten about you, Manon.**

**Manon: How did you know my name?**

**Ladybug: Ah! Uhh… Marinette told me! She’s coming right back, okay? (swings away)**

“How…” Alya stared at herself on the screen in disbelief. “HOW DID I FALL FOR THAT?”

Marinette couldn’t help but giggle. “I have the feeling you will be saying that  _a_ lottoday, Alya.”

**[Scene: City – Stormy Weather leaves the park]**

**Chat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what’s with all the terrorizing? Why don’t you pick on someone your own temperature?**

“Puns really dude?” Nino groans

“My puns are puntastic!” Adrien responds.

**Stormy Weather: My name isn’t Ice Queen! It’s Stormy Weather!**

**Chat Noir: Listen. I’m feline more generous than usual today. So, cool down and we’ll call it quits, okay?**

The whole class groaned at the exchange, a few of them face palming.

“Please tell me you won’t be punning every four seconds you appear on screen,” Nino begged his best friend.

“Oh, he will.” Marinette sighed,

“M’Lady you wound me” Adrien spoke dramatically, a hand over his heart. Marinette just rolled her eyes.

**Stormy Weather: (fires wind at Cat Noir)**

A few of the students winced.

**Cat Noir: Waaaaaahhh! (he flies a long way and lands in a nearby street.)**

**(Ladybug appears and helps him up.)**

**Ladybug: I thought cats always landed on their feet.**

**Chat Noir: Why thanks, M’Lady, but I had it covered.**

**Ladybug: Huh? No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir. But you’re welcome.**

 Chloe shrieked from her seat, unable to believe that her Adrien would be willingly flirting with someone else.

“Girl you just rejected Adrien.” Shrieked Alya.

“Please don’t remind me. Plus, I didn’t know Cat Noir and Adrien were the same person until just a few seconds ago.” Marinette responded.

**Stormy Weather: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW! (She uses her parasol to create lightning. The sky turns dark.)  
(Cat Noir lands on top of Ladybug. He pulls himself up and grins. Ladybug turns his head towards Stormy Weather.)**

**Cat Noir: You just won yourself a cat fight!**

“Dude, what was that?” Nino asked Adrien. Adrien just rolled his eyes

Meanwhile, Alya just grinned. “Should I make a list of the times you  _r_ efused Adrien’s flirting?” Marinette pouted.

**Stormy Weather: Black ice! (She uses her parasol to turn the street to ice.)**

**Ladybug: Gotcha!**

**(Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it.)**

**Chat Noir: A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!**

**Ladybug: (grabs Cat Noir by his tail) Whoa, Kitty, kitty. You better think before you leap.**

 “Girl Power” Shout Alix

**Chat Noir: You got a plan?**

**Ladybug: Just follow my lead.**

**Stormy Weather: Ugh…**

**Ladybug: Hoaaah!**

**Cat Noir: Uhhhhh!**

Kim said, “Next PE class, you’re both in my team. I’m not taking a no for answer.”

“What?!” Alix shrieked. “No way, they will be on my team!”

 “Kim, I’m yours!” Yelled Adrien

“Then Ladybug is mine!” Alix celebrated.

**Stormy Weather: Not you again! (fires a windy blast at them)**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ahhhhhh!**

**Ladybug: Huh? (sees a bus about to crash into them)**

**(Ladybug uses her yo-yo as a shield. Her yo-yo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Cat Noir. The yo-yo stops spinning and falls on Cat Noir’s head.)**

**Cat Noir: Ow!**

**Ladybug: (giggles)**

“Your yo-yo hates me!”  Adrien whines as he rubs the spot on his head where the yo-yo hit him.

Marinette just giggles and Adrien pouts.

 

**[Scene: Park – Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen Merry-go-round.]**

**Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!**

**Manon: Hey, not fair, you always win, uni!**

“Uni?” Nino furrows his eyebrows

“Short for Unicorn” Alya answers

**Manon: (hears ice cracking) What’s that?**

**Alya: It’s… the Goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha! (chases Manon) (The ice cracks again)**

**Alya: Wanna hear a story? (leads Manon under the carousel)**

**[Scene: City]**

**Hawke Moth: (To Stormy Weather) You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfil your part of the agreement. And here’s my plan.**

**Ladybug: Maybe she’s got some anger issues!**

**Cat Noir: Or she didn’t pass her driving test!**

“Dude, seriously?” Nino groans.

**Stormy Weather: (from the cracked screen) Hello, viewers! Here’s the latest forecast for first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!**

**Cat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit. (smiles and wiggles his eyebrows at Ladybug)**

**Ladybug; The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her.**

“YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH HIM?” screamed Alya. Marinette blushed.

Louis leant over to Emma and whispers in her ear, “Do we have to watch them flirt? We see it all the time at home.”

“It’s part of the show, so yes we do have to watch and go through all the flirting.” Emma whispers back to her brother Louis. Alya was staring at the three kids with a confused look.

**Stormy Weather** : **(from the screen) Prepare for the worst weather in history!**

**Cat Noir: (sees a poster of Aurore) Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!**

**Ladybug: It’s her! The akuma must be in her parasol!**

“TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!” Yelled Chloe and Lila.

“SHUT UP CHLOE AND LILA.” Screamed Emma at the two girls. Everyone was shocked to see a little girl with a loud voice. Then they went back to watching the show.

**Stormy Weather: (from the screen) In Stormy Weather’s world, it’s winter wonderland FOREVER! (Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio, but the see no one)**

**Ladybug: It’s a recording!**

“Even I could have figured that out.” Smirked Chloe. Everyone glares at Chloe before turning back to the screen.

**(Stormy Weather laughs and fires a lightning bolt at a light. Light goes out in the building.)**

**Hawke Moth: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!**

**Cat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl’s getting away!  
(Ladybug trips and falls)**

**Cat Noir: Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?**

“The only damsel who’s always in distress is you” Marinette points to Adrien.

“Why does my girlfriend hate us?” Adrien says

“I am not your…“ Marinette starts to say

“Yet” Adrien cuts her off, she blushes crimson.

“ADRIENETTE HAS SHIPPED, I REPEAT ADRIENETTE HAS SHIPPED” Screamed Aly with excitement. Marinette and Adrien blush.

**Ladybug: Some of us don’t have night vision… Whoa!**

**Cat Noir: No need to bug out. Just trust me!**

“Of course, I trust you Kitty. I trust you with me life.” Marinette says blushing.

**[Scene: Park – Alya is telling a story to Manon.]**

**Alya: Then, Gluck! She stuck a ringer right in it! As soon as she took a bit of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep.**

“Really cured potato?” Asked Nino.

“LET ME SEE YOU MAKE UP A STORY ON THE SPOT!” Alya said a wee bit harshly.

Nino held his hands up in defence, “Okay, calm down babe.” Alya blushes.

**(An icicle breaks through the top of the carousel.)**

**Alya: Hurry up, Ladybug… (hugs Manon)**

“I was going as fast I as could. And thank you for looking after her.” Marinette says. Alya smiles at her best friend.

 

**[KIDX+ building – Ladybug and Cat Noir are looking for Stormy Weather, using Cat Noir’s night vision.]**

“So, that’s how your night vision works.” Marinette said. Adrien nods.

**Ladybug: Okay, that’s enough. I think I can manage to…**

**Cat Noir: Duck!**

**Ladybug: … follow your lead on this one.**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir finally reach the top of the building.)**

**Stormy Weather: You airheads! You fell right into my trap! (makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol)**

**Hawke Moth: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!**

**Stormy Weather: There’s no way out! Party’s over, fools!**

**Ladybug: We’re just… (sees Cat Noir holding her hand)**

**Cat Noir: Heh-heh…**

“Aww they were holding hands.” Rose said

**Ladybug: We’re just getting started Stormy! Lucky Charm! (Ladybug’s Lucky Charm gives her a bath towel.) A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?**

**Cat Noir: Great. So, we’re about to be obliterated, but… At least we’ll be dry.**

Everyone but Adrien groans and rolls their eyes.

**Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers.**

**Stormy Weather: Hail! (A hailstorm appears)  
(Cat Noir uses his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail.)**

**Cat Noir: So, what’s the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm’s starting to get a cramp!**

**Ladybug: (she uses her Lucky Vision. It shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign.) See that sign over there? Check it out!**

“That’s how you always know what to do.” Adrien said. Marinette replied with a smile and a nod.

**Cat Nori: All right. Cataclysm! (To Stormy Weather) Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?**

“For once that was a good one, hate to admit it” Everyone says

“Finally!” Adrien cheers

**(Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges, he uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim towards Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather’s ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pips and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. Stormy Weather loses her parasol. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.)**

**Ladybug: Het out of here, you nasty bug. (breaks the parasol)  
(The akuma flies away from the parasol.)**

**Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (she captures the akuma and purifies it.) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (the miraculous light fixes the damage caused, and turns the weather back to normal.)**

**[Scene: Park – The glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts.]**

**Alya: And after defeating the three-headed dragon with… Huh?... Taekwondo…**

**Firefighters: Yeah!**

**Alya: Princes kissed her Prince Charming and…**

**Manon: They lived happily ever after?**

**Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy.**

**[Scene: KIDZ+ building – Stormy Weather turns back into Aurore.]**

**Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here?**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

Adrien and Marinette say, “Pound it!” same time as they say it on screen.

**[Scene: Hawke Moth’s lair.]**

**Hawke Moth: Someday, a Miraculous will be all mine. I don’t care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be VICTORIOUS!**

“No you won’t, Because Ladybug and Cat Noir will always win! Yelled everyone but Adrien, Marinette, Chloe, Sabrina, and Lila. Marinette and Adrien couldn’t help but smile.

 

**[Scene: Park.]**

**Tikki: Hey, there’s the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!**

**Marinette: You don’t think it’s too late?**

**Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Mano, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!**

**Manon: Marinette!**

**Marinette: Huh?**

**Manon: I know what your secret is!**

**Marinette: (shocked) W-w-what serect?**

“Found out but a 5-year-old. How stupid.” Chloe said with a laugh. Everyone ignored her.

**Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That’s how you both always know what the other one’s gonna do!**

**Marinette: Huhhh… Phew! (she hugs Manon)**

“You were saying Chloe!” Said Ivan.

**Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can i?**

**Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you’ll watch her, yeah? I’m ready for the photoshoot!**

**Photographer: Wait. Who is that angel? (Looks at Manon)**

**Manon: Haha!**

**Photographer: (takes photos of Adrien with Manon) Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Purfecto!...**

**Marinette: Ughhh… (Alya pats her)**

 

**THE END.**

 

“You can pose with me wherever you want Bugaboo.” Adrien says.

“Thanks, Kitty.” Marinette bushes.

“That was the first episode we are going to take a 15-minute break.” Said Emma.

Adrien turns to Marinette and says, “we need to talk!” Adrien stands up and went to a room on the other side of the theatre Marinette followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out my other stories.
> 
>  
> 
> See you soon <3


	4. The Talk/Explaination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow two chapter in one day, i'm on a roll. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

****

Adrien and Marinette walked into an empty room.

“So, you’re Ladybug…” Adrien said staring

“Yes… and you’re Cat Noir…” Marinette says Adrien takes a step closer to Marinette. Marinette just stays where she is standing looking down at her feet.

“Are you disappointed in me being Ladybug?” Marinette asked Adrien.

“Why would I be disappointed?” Adrien asked.

“Well, you probably expected Ladybug to be really brave, smart and pretty. But I’m just plain old clumsy Mari… “

 Marinette was cut off by Adrien kissing her. She was shocked at the blonde’s actions but she melted into the kiss.

“Marinette” Adrien breathed as they broke away. “Don’t ever think so lowly of yourself.” Marinette smiled.

“Are you disappointed that I’m Cat Noir?” Adrien asked Marinette.

“I have to admit it was I was shocked at first because I had Adrien and Cat Noir as two separate people in my mind. But no, I’m not disappointed at all.” Marinette explains. Adrien smiles down at her.

“I love you Mari.’ He said.

“Adrien, you love Ladybug, not me.” Adrien looked at Marinette confused. “I’m not Ladybug. When I’m in my civilian form I’m just clumsy Marinette. Ladybug and Marinette are two different people altogether.” Marinette said.

“Marinette, you are Ladybug with or without the mask. Ladybug is you, just like Cat Noir is me and me as Cat noir where both the same people, just like you and Ladybug are the same.” Adrien said

“Adri…”

“Mari, yes I was in love with Ladybug. But it wasn’t Ladybug I was in love with, I was in love with the girl behind the mask and I am still in love with her.” Marinette couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “I didn’t fall for Ladybug I fell for the girl who is Ladybug, not because of the mask or the suit, but because of the brave, smart, creative, strong, confident, kind girl that you are. I fall in love with you Marinette.” Adrien said explaining.

Marinette didn’t realised she was crying until she felt a tear sliding down her cheek. Adrien cupped her face in his hands and wiped away the tears.

“I love you, both sides of you.” Adrien said. “I the question is do you love me as Adrien and Cat Noir?”

“Adrien, I have had a crush on you since you gave me your umbrella. My crush wasn’t like any other girl that was crushing on you because they only liked you because of your looks, the model in you and because your rich. I liked you not because of your looks, the model in you, or because your rich. But for the way you care about people and the way you put other people needs before yourself. I fell in love with you because of who you are not what you do. And since finding out your Cat Noir I have fallen in love with you all over because I knew both sides of you, the real you.” Marinette explained. Adrien was taken by surprise because no one has ever said that to him before.

“Adrien, I love you, both sides of you.” Marinette said. Adrien bought his lips to hers and kissed her with a bit more love and passionate. She kissed him back just with as much passionate as she could.

Once the pulled away to catch their breath, Adrien asked, “Marinette will you be my girlfriend?”

“Yes!” Marinette said breathless.

“What do you say Bugaboo, shall we go back to the other now?” Adrien asked.

“We shall Kitty.” Marinette kissed one more time before the went to join the others.

 

Marinette and Adrien came back out to joy their classmates while holding hands, everyone turned to see their joined hands.

“ADRIENETTE IS SHIPPED!” Yelled Emma. Chloe noticed Adrien and Marinette holding hands. `Why is my Adrikins holding Maritash’s hand. This is not going to happen. I won’t let it happen. ` Chloe thought.

Chloe stood up and stormed over to where Marinette and Adrien was and when she got there she pulled Marinette from Adrien’s grip.

“MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG KEEP YOUR HANDS OF MY ADRIKINS!” Chloe screamed at Marinette as she pushed her away from Adrien.

“YOU DON’T DESERVE TO BE LADYBUG. GIVE ME THOSE EARRINGS. I WILL BE A BETTER LADYBUG THAN SOMEONE WHO IS A NOBODY!”

“YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO GO NEAR HIM EVER AGAIN. HE IS MINE, HE LOVES ME NOT YOU!” Chloe said still yelling as she cornered Marinette so she couldn’t get out.

The next part happened so fast before anyone could do anything. Chloe slap Marinette across the face. Marinette was in tear now she sunk to the ground holding her cheek that was slapped.

“CHLOE, THAT IS ENOUGH.” Adrien said rushing over to Marinette to see if she was okay. Marinette her face behind her hands. Chloe was shocked to hear Adrien angry at her.

Emma, Louis, and Hugo walked up to Chloe so angry and said, “HOW DARE YOU HURT OUR MOTHER, YOU WITCH!”

Everyone was shocked when they heard the word Mother.

“MOTHER, MARITASH CAN’T BE YOUR MOTHER YOU’RE THE SAME AGE AS US!” Chloe yelled at the kids. Chloe pushed Emma over and she landed on the floor and burst into tears.

“HOW DARE YOU PUSH MY SISTER. I CAN’T BELIEVE WE CALLED YOU OUR AUNT!” Yelled Louis then went over to Emma followed by Hugo.

“BULLING KIDS. THAT IS LOW EVEN FOR YOU CHLOE!” Yelled Alya who was also helping Emma up.

“CHLOE, I SAID THAT IS ENOUGH.” Adrien yelled.

“ADRIKINS WHY ARE YOU HELPING, SHE IS A NOBODY.  I’M MUCH BETTER THAN SHE IS.” Chloe said.

“CHLOE STOP IT NOW!” Adrien yelled at Chloe. “I’M NOT YOURS. YOU ARE NOT MINE. I DON’T LOVE YOU CHLOE, I LOVE MARINETTE.”

“MARINETTE IS A MUCH BETTER PERSON THAT YOU EVER WILL BE!” Adrien yelled.

“But Adrikins…”

“STOP CALLING ME ADRIKINS, THAT’S NOT MY NAME. THIS ISN’T THE CHLOE THAT I KNEW. YOUR NOT THE SAME CHLOE I HAVE BEEN FRIENDS WITH FOR AS LONG AS I CAN REMEMBER. I DON’T EVEN KNOW YOU ANYMORE CHLOE!” Adrien said still screaming at Chloe. Chloe looked like she was going to cry and walked away back to her seat. Adrien knelt in front of Marinette.

“Mari?” He got no reply “Mari?” Still no reply, “Marinette?” Marinette still wouldn’t look at Adrien or at anyone else.

“Marinette please look at me” Adrien said. Marinette slowly started to bring her hands away from her face. Adrien took her hands gently in his and bought her hand down so he could examine the damage the slap did. When Marinette’s hands were away, the right side of her face was red. Adrien helped her up when he went to tilt her head to the side so he could look at it better. Marinette pulled away from him.

“Bugaboo please let me have a look at it.” Adrien said. Marinette nodded and let Adrien look at her cheek.

“Marin are you, all right?” Alya asked coming over to her with Nino right behind her.

“I’m fine guys, really.” Marinette exclaimed. Everyone but Chloe and Lila gave Marinette the look.

“How’s Emma?” Marinette asked.

“I’m fine, Marinette.” Emma said.

“Mummy are you okay?” Hugo said going up to Marinette. Marinette was shocked once again when she heard the word Mum.

“Okay, what is going on here?” Alya asked the three kids. “That is the second time that Hugo has called Marinette Mum and you also called her Mother. How can Marinette be your Mother?”

Emma, Louis, and Hugo looked at each other before Emma answered by saying. “If you all go back and sit down we will explain everything.”

Everyone went back to their seats. Adrien sat down in his seat then pulled Marinette on to his lap and cuddled her while they listened to Emma.

Emma, Louis, and Hugo stood in front of Marinette’s and Adrien’s class ready to explain a few things.

“First thing first, there are two Kawami’s that want to come out and say hello. Tikki and Plagg come out from behind Emma. Tikki took one look at Marinette are yelled out, “Marinette!” Tikki flew to her holder.

“Tikki!” Marinette called.

“I missed you” Tikki hugged Marinette’s cheek.

“I missed you too” Replied Marinette

“Adrien, I want cheese.” Said Plagg as he came up to his holder.

“Plagg!” Said Tikki.

“I’m mean, I missed you Adrien.” Plagg said

Adrien chuckled then said, “I missed you too buddy.” Tikki saw Marinette’s cheek and asked. “What happened Marinette?”

“It’s okay Tikki, I’m fine.” Marinette said but Tikki didn’t believe her. Tikki places her tiny hand on Marinette’s cheek that was slapped and a red glow was surrounding Marinette. When Tikki pulled her hand away the glowing stop.

“What just happened?” Asked the class.

“I just healed you Marinette.” Tikki said then turning to face her classmates leaving a stunned Marinette. “Hi everybody I’m Tikki, it is nice to finally meet you all.”

“I’m Plagg.” Plagg said.

“Okay, so… My brothers and I aren’t from here.” Emma said starting to explain.

“We’re from the future, and we were sent here by our parents to get them together in this time, because the future is falling apart.” Emma said.

“So… I’m lost.” Said Kim.

“It might make it easier if I tell you my full name.” Said Emma. “I’m Emma Rachel Agreste, my twin Louis Xavier Agreste and our younger brother Hugo Charles Agreste. Our parents are Marinette and Adrien.”

“THAT MEANS YOUR ADRIEN AND MARINETTE’S FUTURE KIDS!” shrieked Alya. The three kids nodded.

“How far in the future are we talking about?” Asked Mylene.

“About 15 years from now. We’re from the year 2032.” Louis said.

“Wow” said Max, Alix, Kim, and Nathanael.

“How are you, you three?” This time it was Marinette that asked the question.

“Emma and I are 10-years-old and Hugo is 5-years-old.” Louis said.

“Do any of us have kids in the future?” Mylene and Ivan asked.

“Yes.” Emma said. “You can come out now guys!” Everyone turned to look at the door when they saw more kids coming in.

“Hey Em.” One kid said.

“I will let you introduce yourselves and tell them who your parents are.” Emma mentioned.

“Hi umm… I’m Katie Lahiffe and I’m 10-years-old, this is my brother Sam, he is 12-years-old, my brother Jake who is 8-years-old and my sister Claire and she is 4-years-old. Our parents are Alya and Nino.” Katie explained.

“Next!” calls Emma.

“I’m Ally Lavillant-Couffaine, and I’m 9-years-old. My adopted parents are Rose and Juleka.” Said Ally.

“I’m Mike Kante, I’m 11-years-old, this is my sister Sophie and she is 5-years-old. Our parents are Sabrina and Max.” Said Mike. Max and Sabrina blushes.

“Next!” calls Louis.

“Hi, I’m Jay Bruel and I’m 8-years-old, this is my brother Connor who is 3-years-old. Our parents are Mylene and Ivan.” Explained Jay.

“My name is Ava Le Chien, I’m 10-years-old, my sister Isabella she’s 6-years-old and our younger brother Jim and he is 3-years-old. Our parents are Alix and Kim.” Alix and Kim were blushing when they heard they have kids together.

“And lastly” Said Emma.

“Hello, I’m Mia Kurtzberg and I’m 7-years-old. I don’t have a brother or sister yet but my parents are Nathanael and… and I won’t tell you who my mum is yet.” Said Mia.

Once everyone was introduced Emma came back to stand in front of anyone. “WHERE ARE MY KIDS?” Yelled Chloe and Lila.

“We don’t know you kids Lila and as for you Chloe you will find out soon.” Emma said. Chloe and Lila sat back down and crossed their arms. “Now if you all go and sit with or in front of your parents then we can move on to the next episode.”

All future kids went to sit by their parents. Marinette had gotten of Adrien’s lap and sat next to him. Louis sat on the other side of Adrien, Emma sat beside her Mother and Hugo climbed onto Marinette’s lap. “Hi Mum.” Hugo said.

“Hi Hugo.” Marinette was liking the sound of hearing Mum.

“Mummy” Claire run over to Alya and climbed on to her lap. Once everyone was seated Emma pushed play on the next episode.

“The next episode is the Bubbler” Said Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is the Bubbler


	5. Bubbler

**[Scene:** **Marinette's room** **, Marinette is sleeping and then is woken up by her cell phone.]**

**Marinette** **:** **(wakes up) Huh? Happy birthday-- ow! (She jumps down the stairs and hits something.) Happy birthday! (She gets on her computer and pulls up pictures of Adrien.) Ah! Happy birthday, Adrien. (Makes kissing noises towards the screen.)**

The class laughed at Marinette’s clumsiness. Marinette hid behind her hands.

“You know you have the real thing to kiss.” Adrien said in Marinette’s ear which cause Marinette to blush

 

**[Scene: Adrien’s bathroom. Adrien is brushing his teeth.]**

**Plagg** **:** **Happy birthday, Adrien! (Brings a piece of Camembert cheese wrapped with a red bow.)**

**Adrien** **:** **(disgusted) Ugh, Plagg! Get that filthy piece of Camembert out of my face! (Plugs his nose)**

“You care” cooed Tikki

**Plagg:** **Huh? (Eats the cheese) Mmm.**

“You couldn’t take the bow off first could you.” Said Tikki from her holder’s shoulder.

“I was hungry.” Answered Plagg.

 

**[Scene:** **Dupain-Cheng House** **. Marinette is walking down the stairs with a gift in her hands while her mom is in the kitchen drinking something.]**

**Sabine** **:** **Marinette, don’t forget to clean your room after school today.**

**Marinate:** **Mom! It’s Friday, and I’m already doing something with Alya.**

**Sabine:** **Fine, I’ll go ahead and clean it, but don’t blame me if I come across any of your private stuff, like your e-mails, your diary--**

**Marinette:** **(makes a nervous face) Okay! I’ll do it, I’ll do it. (She goes up to her, gives her a kiss, and starts to leave.)**

“That’s one way to get kids to clean their room.” Alix said.

“I couldn’t risk it! I write about everything in my diary!” Marinette cried out.

“I hate it when Mum says that.” Said Louis and Emma. Marinette smiled.

“At least your Mum says that.” Says Mike.

“What do I say?” Sabrina asked her future Son.

“Mum you say, clean your room or no gaming.” Replied Mike. Everyone laughed at that, then turned back to the show.

**Sabine:** **Have a nice day, sweetie!**

**Marinette:** **(as she closes the door) Happy birthday-- I mean, have a nice day!**

“Really Mum!” Said Emma shaking her head.

**Sabine:** **(surprised face) Hm? (shrugs) Hm. (drinks)**

 

**[Scene:** **Agreste Mansion** **. Adrien is eating alone at a big dining table. He looks sad.]**

**Nathalie** **:** **(walks in) Your schedule, Adrien. (hands Adrien a tablet)**

**Adrien:** **(takes it) Thanks, Nathalie. (Nathalie starts to leave) Hey, um, my**

**father get back to you about my birthday party? (his face lights up)**

**Nathalie:** **Well, um-- He... doesn't think would be a good idea.**

**Adrien:** **(he turns sad again and speaks softly) 'Course not.**

**Nathalie:** **Happy birthday, Adrien. (she leaves)**

Adrien gulped. Everyone turned to look at him.

“Dude, I didn’t know that’s what your life is like!” said Nino.

“Next year, I’m planning your birthday party” Marinette said to Adrien

 

**[Scene: Outside of** **school** **. Adrien and Nino are talking. Meanwhile, Alya and Marinette are hiding nearby out of sight. Chloé and Sabrina are in the school but near enough to see what's happening.]**

**Nino** **:** **(as he blows bubbles) Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and wanna party a little.**

**Adrien:** **No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then too. Well, at least I tried.**

**Nino:** **(wraps one arm around Adrien) It's your b-day, dude! Insist!**

**Alya** **:** **[encouraging Marinette] You can do it, you can do it!**

**Marinette:** **I can do it, I can do it!**

“Your, so encouraging Alya.” Mylene said.

 “Thank you, Mylene.” Replied Alya with a smile.

**Nino:** **You know what, I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops.**

**Adrien:** **Don't waste your time. He's not gonna change his mind.**

**Marinette:** **(pops up to look at Adrien while he's not looking) I can't do it, I can't do it!**

**Alya:** **(facepalms) Uh, no you don't, girl, you've been stalling all morning. Now's the time. (she pushes Marinette over to where Adrien is)**

**Marinette:** **Ah! (Stops right in front of Adrien) Um, he-- Hey! (seems nervous as she holds her gift behind her back)**

Everyone giggles at the way Marinette is acting even the future kids giggle.

“You know Emma, that is how you act in front of your crush.” Louis said.

“I do not!” Yelled Emma.

“Yeah you do girl.” Said Katie. Next minute someone walks into the theater.

“Hey guys.”

“Hey Toby.” Said the future kids.

“H-hey T-Toby.” Stuttered Emma.

“Like Mother, like daughter.” Alya and Katie said giggling. Emma and Marinette gave Alya and Katie and look.

“Hi, I’m Toby, and I’m 10-years-old. My parents are Mylene and Ivan.” Toby said then went to sit with his parents.

**Adrien:** **(surprised) Hey.**

**Chloé** **:** **(as she watches what's happening outside) Wait! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Don't tell me it's Adrien's birthday?!**

**Sabrina** **:** **(checks her tablet, is surprised and makes excusing noises while smiling)**

**Chloé:** **(facepalms) Ugh, do I have to do everything myself? Seriously, what are you good for? (storms towards Adrien)**

“Why do you put up with her Sabrina” Kim asked looks over at the red head. Sabrina looks down at the ground. Sophie gets up and went over to her Mother then hugs her.

**Marinette:** **(nervously) I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make-– I mean, gift you a give I made-- I mean...**

**Chloé:** **(yawns while Marinette is talking and then shoves her away) Out of the way. (acts sweet) Happy birthday, Adrien! (Throws herself to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek) Mwah!**

“That’s just cruel Chloe” Rose said

“Oh my gosh!” Mylene gasped.

**Adrien:** **(surprised) Yeah, thanks Chlo.**

**Marinette:** **(on the ground, to herself) Dummy.  
(Alya facepalms again.)**

**Chloé:** **[to Adrien] Did you get the gift I sent you?**

**Adrien:** **Uh, no.**

**Chloé:** **(annoyed) What? Oh, those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers. (wraps her arms around Adrien's shoulders again) I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight. (gives him another kiss on the cheek) Mwah! (leaves, humming a happy tune to herself)**

**Nino:** **(chuckles and playfully punches Adrien's arm)**

**Alya:** **[to Marinette, still hidden] Get back there! Don't be a pushover, literally!**

**Marinette:** **(sounding defeated) Mmm. (Alya looks frustrated.)**

**Sabrina:** **[to Chloé] What did you get him?**

**Chloé:** **(mad) I didn't, you did. (pointing at her and sounding really angry) And it better be amazing, and it better not be late!**

**Sabrina:** **(cowardly) Mhm. (nods)**

**Chloé:** **(furiously) Ugh! (leaves)  
(Sabrina taps on her tablet quickly while looking scared and following Chloé.)**

“So not cool Chloe.” Said Max.

**Alya:** **C'mon, you can do it.**

**Marinette:** **(looking determined) Hm!**

**Adrien:** **(a limousine pulls up) (to Nino) Gotta go. Photoshoot. (He gets into the limo and leaves.)**

**Marinette:** **(to herself, next to Alya) Why can't I just mean what I say?**

**Alya:** **Uh, say what you mean?**

**Marinette:** **Exactly.**

**Nino:** **(to himself) Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man.**

“That wasn’t a good idea Dad!” Sam said to Nino. Nino blushed at the word Dad.

Nino frowned. Some things were coming back to him. He had a bad feeling of what was yet to come…

 

**[Scene: Outside Agreste Mansion. Marinette and Alya stand at the gate, and Marinette tries to get the mailbox open.]**

**Marinette:** **This mailbox won't budge!**

**Alya:** **Ring the doorbell. (points to the doorbell)**

**Marinette:** **Are you kidding? What if Adrien answers the--  
(Alya presses rings the doorbell, and Marinette panics and screams. A hidden compartment on the wall opens and a camera appears.)**

Alya and Emma were shaking their heads at Marinette for the way she was acting.

**Voice:** **Yes?**

**Marinette:** **Um, hi. I'm in Adrien's class and I, uh-- (she shows her the gift) Heh, did I already say that? Umm, (looks more nervous) Heh. (smiles awkwardly)**

**Voice:** **Put it in the box. (mailbox opens)**

**Marinette:** **Uh. (puts the gift in the mailbox) Thank you! (The camera retreats and wall compartment closes. Marinette is excited.) Oh! I hope he likes it!**

**Alya:** **You signed the note, right? (Marinette makes a surprised face.) Ah, girl, girl, girl.**

**Marinette:** **(groans)**

“And she didn’t even sign it!” Yelled Alya. Everyone but Chloe and Lila.

“Pathetic!” Screamed Lila and Chloe, but everyone ignored them.

 

**[Scene: Agreste Mansion. Nathalie enters her office with Marinette's gift in her hands and puts it on her desk while sitting down.]**

**Gabriel** **:** **[from intercom] Who was that, Nathalie?**

**Nathalie:** **A friend of Adrien's. She was delivering a gift for his birthday.**

**Gabriel:** **Did you remember to buy him a present from me?**

**Nathalie:** **(surprised) Uh-- uh, but you didn't ask me to.**

**Gabriel:** **(angrily) Of course I did!**

“Yeah right!” Adrien mumbled to himself thinking no one heard him, but Marinette and Emma heard what he said.

**Nathalie:** **Yes, Mr. Agreste. I-- I'll take care of it.**

**Gabriel:** **Good. (disconnects)**

**Nathalie:** **(covers her mouth, in fear) Uh. (She looks despaired, then her face lights up and she takes Marinette's gift.) Ah. (The doorbell rings and she composes herself) Yes?**

**Nino:** **(from the camera outside) Uh, hi.**

 

**[Scene: Inside Agreste Mansion. Nino and Nathalie are standing in the foyer, waiting.]**

“May we skip this part, Please?” Nino asked.

“NEVER! Sorry Uncle Nino.” Louis’s voice echoed through the theatre. Nino slid down in his seat.

**Nathalie:** **He'll be here in a minute.**

**Gabriel:** **(as he enters) Adrien's not home yet.**

**Nino:** **Uh, I was coming to see you, du-- sir.**

**Gabriel:** **Me?**

**Nino:** **Yeah, that right. Look, I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday, dude-- I mean, sir-- it's all he wants.**

**Gabriel:** **No. (raises his palm) That's final.**

“WHAT THE HECK? HE WAS UST TRYING TO HELP YOUR SON, MR. AGRESTE!” Alix shouted at the screen.

**Nino:** **That's messed up. (Adrien enters without anyone noticing.) He never screws up in class, he always does whatever you tell him. Photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano**

**Adrien:** **Nino? You're here.**

**Nino:** **[to Adrien] Anything for my best bud. (to Mr. Agreste) Show some awesomeness, du-- I mean, sir, please. (Mr. Agreste looks at him angrily)**

**Adrien:** **Forget it, Nino, really, it's fine.**

**Gabriel:** **Listen, young man. I decide what's best for my son. In fact, I've just decided that you're a bad influence and you're not welcome in my house ever again. Leave now!**

“Why does Grandfather have to be mean and rude!” Said Emma with hurt in her voice. Adrien and Marinette heard the hurt in their daughter’s voice and looked at each other confused.

**Adrien:** **Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me. (Mr. Agreste leaves and Nathalie steps in front of the kids)**

**Nathalie:** **(steps in front of them as Gabriel leaves) Goodbye.  
(Nino starts to leave, but Adrien catches him outside of the doors.)**

**Adrien:** **Nino, wait! I'm sorry, my father, he's pretty stubborn. It's just best to stay out of his way. (Nino looks angry)**

**Nino:** **It's not fair, Adrien. Harsh, uncool. (Nino crosses his arms and leaves, leaving Adrien looking sad.)**

**Adrien:** **Thanks anyway, Nino.**

 

**[Scene: Park. Nino is sitting in a bench looking angry. He starts blowing bubbles with his bubble wand.]**

**Kid:** **But, Daddy, please! (a father takes his son by the hand)**

**Kid's Father:** **No, it's not playtime, you've got your chores to do. (Kid complains)**

**Nino:** **(angrily) Ugh. Adults ruin everything, all the time.**

 

**[Scene:** **Hawk Moth's lair** **. His window screen opens.]**

“Him again!” Rose and Mylene groaned.

**Hawk Moth** **:** **Desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless. How frustrating. It won't be long before frustration turns to anger! (He takes a butterfly into his hand and black particles start to flow into it. It turns into an** **akuma** **.)** **Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him. (Akuma flies out into Paris)**

“I am 98.1% sure that ‘evilize’ is not word,” Max said.

Emma bought her knees up to her chest and hid her head in her knees, mumbling words. Louis noticed Emma’s reaction and went over to his sister.

“Emma don’t think about.” Louis whispered to his sister so no one part from her could hear.

“I can’t help it, I hate him for what he did to our family!” Emma whispered back.

“They can’t know yet Em!” Louis said. Emma nodded and Louis went back to sit beside Adrien.

Adrien saw the way Emma was sitting and nudged Marinette to look as well.

“Emma, what’s wrong?” Marinette asked her future daughter. Emma just shake her head in a reply which didn’t help Marinette much.

“Adrien, can you take Hugo?” Marinette asked.

“Sure, come here buddy.” Adrien said as he took Hugo from Marinette so she could put an arm around Emma. Emma buried her head into Marinette’s shoulder as she carried on watching the show.

**[Scene: Park. Nino is blowing bubbles.]**

“That is where everything went blank.” Nino said.

**(The akuma flies in and is absorbed into Nino's bubble wand. Nino looks up with an angry face and a glowing pink butterfly symbol.)**

**Hawk Moth:** **(speaks from his lair, he too has the same pink symbol in front of his face) Hawk Moth is my name and Bubbler is now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults and all you have to do in return is help me get something from Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

**Nino:** **Yes, Hawk Moth. (Nino stands up and purple-black smoke starts is released from the bubble wand and covers his body.)  
(Cut to a rooftop, where the Bubbler flies in and crouches)**

**Bubbler:** **No more adults means total freedom! This is SOOO sweet! Off the hook! (He takes out his bubble sword and flies over Paris, leaving a trail of purple bubbles behind him.)  
(The bubbles start capturing adults, then turning green and flying away while citizens scream.)**

**Woman:** **Help!**

**Man:** **Look out!**

**Children:** **(crying)**

**Hawk Moth:** **(from his lair) Perfect.**

“I did all of this?” Nino cried.

“It’s alright. The Miraculous light restores everything back to normal. All akumitized victims go through this,” Marinette said, reaching over and patting Nino on the shoulder.

 

**[Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is eating lunch.]**

**Marinette:** **(to herself) Adrien must have gotten his gift by now. (Her mom opens the window.)**

“I don’t remember getting a gift from you M’Lady.” Adrien said

“Just watch kitty.” Answered Marinette.

**Sabine:** **What's that you said?**

**Marinette:** **(looks surprised) Um, I can't wait to get back to school this afternoon, hehe.  
** **(Her mother chuckles and then a purple bubble flies in through the window and captures her from behind. Marinette looks scared. Sabine starts screaming.)**

**Marinette:** **Mom! MOM! (sees her father also in a bubble) Dad? Dad!**

**Tikki** **:** **Your parents! Hawk Moth must've released another akuma.**

**Marinette:** **I've got to find his newest villain ASAP.**

 

**[Transformation Sequence]** **  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**

“I’m still getting used to that!” Alya shrieked.

**(Cut to The Bubbler on a rooftop.)**

**Bubbler: And now, party time!**

**(Kids cry.)**

**(Ladybug runs out of the bakery. Purple bubbles appear in the sky, broadcasting a message from the Bubbler.)**

**Bubbler:** **Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's gift to you.**

**Ladybug: [to the kids] Don't worry, your parents will come back. I'll see to it. (to the teenager) You take care of them in the meantime. (runs off)**

**Kids and Teen:** **(cheering) Yay! Go, Ladybug!**

“Go, Ladybug! Cheered the class and the future kids part from Chloe and Lila.

 

**[Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien eats lunch alone in the mansion's dining room.]**

**(Adrien finishes his meal and gets up.)**

**Adrien:** **(sarcastic) Wow. That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Yay! (He walks into the foyer and stops.) Nathalie? Father? (He shrugs sadly, then walks outside to a crowd of his classmates cheering.)**

Marinette placed her hand on Adrien’s hand. Adrien bought Marinette’s hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Adrien was surprised that she didn’t pull her hand away like she normally does.

**Teenagers:** **Yay! Woo! Happy birthday!**

**Bubbler:** **(standing on top of a bubble) Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy. Guess what? Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play. (Adrien looks at the Bubbler with a strange expression until he realizes who he is.)**

**Adrien:** **Nino?!**

“Oh, so you recognize Nino right away but you don’t recognize each other?” Ava asked Marinette and Adrien, smirking.

Marinette and Adrien just shrugged their shoulders.

**Bubbler:** **The Bubbler's brought all yo homies together for one single-sole purpose, to ce-le-brate!**

**Teenagers:** **YEAH! (The Bubbler jumps down from the bubble into a DJ booth)**

**Bubbler:** **Let's get this party started! (Everyone cheers. The Bubbler plays party music, and people start to dance. Adrien looks surprised and runs back into his house.)**

**Bubbler:** **Come on, everybody, I brought you here to party! (Pan over the teens dancing, but looking sad.) So dance or you'll join the adults up in the sky! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
(Fireworks are shot.)**

**Hawk Moth:** **(from his lair) It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! Mwahahahahahahaha!**

Emma once again hid in her Mother's shoulder.

**[Scene:** **Adrien's room** **. Adrien looks at his ring. Plagg climbs up to his shoulder.]**

**Plagg:** **What's your problem? Relax! You're getting the party you've always wanted.**

**Adrien:** **But Nino's been akumatized! I've gotta help him!**

**Plagg:** **You may never get this chance again! C'mon, let's have a little fun while your father's away! Then we'll save Nino, trap his akuma, and all will be good. (Adrien turns and looks sad.)**

**Adrien:** **Okay, you're right. This might be the first day in my life that I actually get to do what I want for once.**

“Really, Plagg? That’s the advice you give him? Fun before saving Paris? Are you kidding me?” Tikki said getting all up in the Black cat Kawami’s face.

“He has camembert. That’s all I really care about,” Plagg said.

Adrien and Tikki were shaking their heads at the black cat Kawami.

 

**[Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug is running towards the fireworks.]**

**Ladybug:** **[to herself] It's you and me, Bubbler. (Cut to the Agreste Mansion. Everyone is dancing and Adrien is enjoying himself.)**

**Adrien:** **Yeah! (walks over to a sad-looking** **Rose** **)** **Hey, nice party, I guess, since it's my first one. (Rose smiles and gives him two thumbs up, then keeps dancing and looking sad. Adrien turns around and sees everyone dancing but with a grim expression.)  
(Cut to Chloé motioning Sabrina to do something near the DJ booth.)**

**Sabrina:** **(frightened) I'm requesting a slow dance.**

**Bubbler:** **It's a bit early for that, isn't it?**

**Chloé:** **Ugh. (She shoves Sabrina down and puts on an innocent face.) It's for Adrien. His first slow dance. Mm? (makes a sweet face)**

**Bubbler:** **OH! You know it, girl. (He changes the music to a slow dance. People pair up and keep dancing and looking sad. Chloé walks up to Adrien.)**

“Really Nino? I feel soo betrayed right now,” Adrien said glaring at Nino.

“I didn’t know what I was doing Dude.” Replied Nino.

**Adrien:** **Is it me, or does everyone seem a bit weird?**

**Chloé:** **Forget about them, let's go dance! C'mon! (Cut to the balcony. Ladybug watches the Bubbler going to change a record and at Chloé and**

**Adrien dancing. Chloé tries to kiss him, but Adrien looks uncomfortable. Ladybug looks aghast.)**

**Ladybug:** **There is no way this is happening. LUCKY CHARM! (The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a record.) A record?**

“Jealous much?” Screamed Lila and Chloe making Marinette sink down in her seat.

**(Ladybug looks out and her thinking vision shows her the empty record spot in the DJ mixer, the volume modifier and a ledge on the building across the street. Ladybug chuckles, then throws the record. It hits the ledge, bounces over to the DJ booth, hits the volume all the way up, lands on the empty spot and begins to play dance music again. Everyone breaks their pairs and keeps dancing. Adrien moves away from Chloé. The Bubbler realizes that the music changed.)**

**Bubbler:** **Dude! Who just hijacked my mix?**

**Ladybug:** **Yours truly. (Ladybug's alarm sounds.) Better bug out quick before I change back to normal. (She jumps out of the balcony to the outside of Agreste Mansion.) Spots off. (She changes back to normal. Tikki comes out of the earrings and lands on her hands.)**

**Tikki:** **Marinette!**

**Marinette:** **It was an emergency.**

“By emergency you mean jealous,” Emma said to her Mother

**Tikki:** **Yeah, if by emergency you mean jealousy. You know what happens once you use your Lucky Charm. You only have minutes before—**

“See Mum, even Tikki agrees with me.” Emma said.

“Really, even my own daughter is against me now.” Groaned Marinette. Adrien was chuckling beside her. Marinette just glared at him.

“Sorry, Mum. But it is true.” Emma said.

**Marinette:** **I turn back, I know. But I figured, the Bubbler, he's not going anywhere, we have time to get you some food to get your energy back up. Then, we'll get right back out there, I promise. (She puts Tikki in her purse, enters the party and starts looking around. She heads to the food table, grabs some cookies, and puts them in her purse for Tikki.) I've got to find a place where I can transform, fast.**

**Alya:** **Where have you been, girl? I was so scared something had happened to you.**

**Marinette:** **Me too! (they hug)**

**Alya:** **I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will show up in a minute to save us all. They never failed us. Meanwhile, come with me, I've got something for you.**

**Marinette:** **Uh, there's something I've got to do first.**

**Alya:** **It's about Adrien.**

“You give in too easy, soon as someone says the name Adrien.” Ayla said giggling

**Marinette:** **Okay.**

**Tikki:** **(urgent) Marinette, the Bubbler.**

**Marinette:** **Okay, okay, in a sec. (she runs after Alya. Cut to Nathalie Sancoeur's office. Alya and Marinette sneak in. They see Marinette's gift on**

**Nathalie's desk.**

**Alya:** **Look! Now you can sign your gift. (Marinette gasps)**

**Marinette:** **Ah, yes!  
(Cut back outside. Ivan is not dancing, and the Bubbler confronts him.)**

**Bubbler:** **Hey, you. Why aren't you having fun?**

**Ivan** **:** **None of your business.**

**Bubbler:** **Then I'm going to make it my business. (He chuckles and takes out his bubble sword.)  
(Cut back to Nathalie's office. Marinette is signing a post-it.)**

**Marinette:** **"Love, Marinette". There. (She sticks it to the present and gives the present a kiss.)**

`That present looks so Familiar to me, so why did I not get it. ` Adrien thought to himself.

**Tikki:** **Right, we're good. Spots on, Marinette.**

**Marinette:** **I can't do it now, Alya's here.**

**Alya:** **What'd you say?**

“How did I not notice that?” Alya said shaking her head. Katie, Sam, Jake and Claire were gigging at how dense their Mother was.

**Marinette:** **Go ahead! I'll meet you in the yard. (Alya leaves and Marinette lets out a sigh of relief. Behind her, Ivan can be seen in a green bubble through the window) NO! You were right, Tikki, I never should've waited this long.**

“See she couldn’t do her job right in the first place. She doesn’t even deserve to be Ladybug. Only I do!” Chloe shouts out.

Mai sunk lower in her seat trying to hide from everyone.

**(Cut back to outside. Adrien is on top of the DJ booth and has a mike)**

**Adrien:** **Hey, Paris, how you doing?  
(He raises the mike in excitement, but the people don't respond. The Bubbler, behind Adrien, threatens everyone with his bubble sword, and they cheer. Adrien jumps out and Ladybug can be seen on the roof.)**

**Adrien:** **Ladybug?  
(Ladybug throws her yo-yo. It hits the power strip and unplugs everything.**

**Ladybug retracts her yo-yo.)**

**Ladybug:** **Sorry, Bubbler, but the party is over.**

**Bubbler:** **Why you gotta be like that?**

**Ladybug:** **You made all the adults disappear, that's why! And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun. (Adrien runs into his house.)**

**Bubbler:** **You are not going to bust on my party! (He takes out his bubble sword and casts two bubbles at her, which she deflects. The crowd scatters. Cut to Adrien in his room.)**

**Adrien:** **I think I've been a complete idiot.**

“I’m so sorry guys for waiting as long as I did.” Adrien said to his classmates.

“It’s all right Adrien, at least you knew you were wrong.” Rose exclaimed.

 

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien** **: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**(Cut to Ladybug and The Bubbler fighting. Ladybug throws her yo-yo at one of his bubbles, but it just bounces back toward her. Cat Noir enters and hits the yo-yo with his staff, and the yo-yo goes up in the air)**

**Cat Noir:** **Looks like I made it just in time.**

**Ladybug:** **I had it under control, (the yo-yo falls on Cat Noir’s head), but thanks.**

**Hawk Moth:** **[from his lair; to The Bubbler] Get the Miraculouses. I want those powers, NOW!  
(The Bubbler throws a stream of small red bubbles to Ladybug and Cat Noir, and they fight them. The Bubbler snaps his fingers, and the bubbles turn green and start circling around them, some sticking to them until they are both captured in one big bubble. Ladybug struggles against the bubble as the Bubbler laughs.)**

**Bubbler:** **Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air.**

**Ladybug:** **Dream on, Bubbler.**

**Bubbler:** **Total party poopers, just like adults.**

**Ladybug:** **Kids need adults.**

**Bubbler:** **False! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy.**

**Ladybug:** **But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!**

**Cat Noir:** **[to himself] Most adults do anyhow. [to Bubbler] You must bring the adults back!**

Marinette looked at Adrien sympathetically, but he waved it off.

**Bubbler:** **Nope, never. Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while? (He runs at them and kicks the bubble high up into the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir scream and the teenagers gasp.)**

**Hawk Moth:** **[from his lair; to The Bubbler] What do you think you're doing**

Soon as Hawke Moth came back on screen, Emma buried her head into Marinette’s shoulder again.

**Bubbler? You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!**

 

**[Scene: Green bubble up in the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir are trying to burst the bubble.]**

**Ladybug:** **Use your Cataclysm!**

**Cat Noir:** **Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago?**

**Ladybug:** **We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever. (Cat Noir smirks, Ladybug facepalms)**

“Are you serious?” Alya screamed, shaking Marinette.

“Do you always flirt like that?” Juleka asked the heros.

“Yes!” Says the future kids.

**Cat Noir:** **CATACLYSM! (He touches the bubble and it bursts. They start falling)**

**Ladybug:** **Should we see if you land on your feet this time?**

**Cat Noir:** **No, thanks!**

**Ladybug:** **Your stick, there! (She points to the Eiffel Tower)**

**Cat Noir:** **Got it! (He throws his staff so hard it gets stuck in the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug takes his hand.)**

**Ladybug:** **Hang on! (She throws her yo-yo. It catches around the Cat Noir's staff, and they swing and land safely.)**

**Cat Noir:** **Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights.**

**Ladybug:** **We've got to get to his bubble sword, that's got to be where the akuma is. (Cat Noir's ring alert sounds.)**

**Cat Noir:** **Better hurry.**

 

**[Scene: Agreste Mansion front. The Bubbler tries to get the party going again.]**

**Bubbler:** **Where is everybody? Get out here and party!**

**Ladybug:** **Sorry to burst your bubble.**

“Did you just Pun M’Lady?” Adrien asked Marinette.

“I didn’t mean for it to happen.” Answered Marinette. Adrien just smirked at her while Marinette rolled her eyes.

**Alya:** **[from the crowd] Ladybug! (All the teens start to cheer her on.)**

**Ladybug:** **No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler.**

**Bubbler:** **What's wrong with all you guys!? Why you gotta be such haters!? (He grunts, takes out his bubble sword and captures all the teens in bubbles.)**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir:** **NOOO!**

“Aw. They do care about us!” Cooed Nino.

**Bubbler:** **Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they're never coming back!  
(The Bubbler jumps from roof to roof and Ladybug and Cat Noir pursue him.**

**The Bubbler flies to the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug and Cat Noir start climbing it while he throws explosive bubbles at them. Cat Noir's ring alert sounds again. His icon shows that he is very close to switching back.)**

**Cat Noir:** **I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry.**

**Ladybug:** **LUCKY CHARM! (The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a big wrench)**

**Cat Noir:** **Your... plumbing skill is gonna help us out? (Ladybug shrugs and The Bubbler throws more explosive bubbles at Cat Noir. He dodges them, ending up atop a beam.)**

“Really, Uncle Adrien.” Jake said.

“I couldn’t think of a Pun to say.” Adrien said defending himself.

**Cat Noir:** **Could use a little work! Is that all you got? (Ladybug begins thinking and her thinking vision shows her a vent, a vent pipe, the screw connecting them, and the wrench)**

**Ladybug:** **Got it! (She runs towards the pipe while Cat Noir is still dodging bubbles. She loosens the screw and the pipe comes off. It goes up to where Cat Noir is standing.) Cat Noir, cover me! (Cat Noir takes the pipe)**

**Cat Noir:** **Go on! (The Bubbler throws more bubbles at him, but the air flowing from the pipe deflects them. The Bubbler raises his bubble sword once again, but Ladybug throws her yo-yo and snatches the sword, bringing it to her. She breaks the sword in half with her knees. The akuma flies out of the sword.)**

**Ladybug:** **Get out of there, you nasty bug. No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. (She opens her yo-yo and it glows pink.) Time to de-evilize! (She swings it around, captures the akuma and closes it.) Gotcha! (She opens the yo-yo again and the akuma is purified.) Bye-bye, little butterfly. MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! (She throws the wrench up in the sky, and the Miraculous cleansing light returns every adult to safety. The Bubbler falls on his knees, the black smoke covers him and he turns back to Nino.)**

“I’m 99.9% sure that ‘evil-doing’ isn’t a word!” Max and Mike said together.

“Like Father, like Son.” Said Kim.

**Nino:** **Who? Dude. (Ladybug and Cat Noir bump their fists)**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir:** **Pound it!**

Nino sighed, covering his face with his hands. “It’s over!”

“It’s all right Dad, at least you don’t have to wait for your episode now.” Jake Said to his Father.

 

**[Scene: Hawk Moth's lair]**

**Hawk Moth:** **You can't run forever Ladybug, and when I catch you, I will crush you! I will DESTROY YOU BOTH! (His window screen closes)**

"No, you won't!" Yelled Alix

**[Scene: Nathalie Sancoeur's Office.]**

**Gabriel:** **[on the intercom] Nathalie? Did my son like his gift?**

**Nathalie:** **Actually, I was going to check right away sir.**

**Gabriel:** **Good. (He disconnects)**

**Nathalie:** **(She despairs, looks around, and takes Marinette's gift. She sighs, and crumples and throws Marinette's post-it note in the garbage. She goes to the dining room where Adrien is eating.) A birthday present, from your father.**

`Oh God, she didn’t just do that. ` Adrien thought but he could see that Nathalie just did that.

**Adrien:** **Thank you. I mean, please say thank you to my father for me. (Nathalie nods. Adrien looks happily at the gift.)**

“It was actually you who gave me the scarf?” Adrien asked. Marinette nodded, blushing, then pointing back to the screen.

 

**[Scene: Outside school.]**

**Chloé:** **(Screaming at Sabrina) What do you mean not for a week?**

**Sabrina:** **(scared) There were no adults yesterday to deliver it.**

**Chloé:** **So what? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! (She storms inside, followed by Sabrina.)**

“Why do you stay friends with her, after the way she treats you?” Ivan asks the red head girl sitting beside Chloe.

Sabrina was starting to question that herself.

**Alya:** **[to Marinette] Ha ha! Serves Chloé right.**

“You can say that again Aunty Alya!”  said Louis.

**Adrien:** **Hey girls! (He gets out of the limousine, wearing a scarf)**

**Marinette:** **[to Alya] Hey, that's my scarf! He's wearing my scarf.**

**Adrien:** **[to Nino] Hey, dude.**

**Alya:** **Yo, nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain.**

**Adrien:** **Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me? (Marinette looks surprised) He's so awesome. He's been giving me the same lame pen for three years in a row.**

**Nino:** **Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it.**

**Adrien:** **Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence, but—**

**Nino:** **We're good, Adrien, don't sweat it. We're buds. Always and forever.**

**Alya:** **[to Marinette] You gotta tell him you were the one who knitted the scarf.**

**Marinette:** **But he seems so happy about his dad. I don't want to spoil it for him.**

**Alya:** **Aw, Marinette. (They hug.) You're amazing, girl. You know that, right? And some day Adrien will figure it out too. Promise. (the bell rings and everyone walks in.)**

“I already have!” Adrien said, smiling at Marinette. She blushes and looked away.

 

**THE END.**

 

“Thank you, M’Lady for the scarf, I loved it.” Adrien said.

“Your most welcome, Kitty.” Marinette said scratching under Adrien’s chin. Adrien then kissed her forehead.

 


	6. Theme Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night wow i'm on a roll here. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

“Before we start the next episode we are going to listen to the theme song!” Emma says to everyone. Then she plays the theme song.

**[Marinette speaking]**   
**In the day time I’m Marinette**   
**Just a normal girl with a normal life**   
**But there’s something about me that no one knows yet**   
**‘Cause I have a secret**

**[Marinette Singing]**   
**Another day, I'm back at school**   
**I think about him, he's so cool!**   
**He looks at me, I look way**   
**But does he see me anyway?**

“Woah girl, you can sing??” Alya asked Marinette.

“Well, not really, but all those things that I just sung, were just in my head, I never actually sang them” Replied Marinette.

**Oh-oh-oh!**  
 **He’s got me spinning round**  
 **Oh-oh-oh!**  
 **My feet are off the ground**  
 **Oh-oh-oh!**  
 **And when the sun goes down,**  
 **That's when I become** …

“I can sing way better than Maritash here.” Chloe said.

“Be quiet Chloe!” Kim said

“No one can tell me to Shut Up, I’m the Mayor’s daughter.” Chloe snapped at Kim.

“Chloe watch your language in front of the kids!” Alya said. Mai looked at her Mother embarrassed.

**[Chorus]**   
**Miraculous! Simply the best!**   
**Up to the test when things go wrong!**   
**Miraculous! The luckiest!**   
**The power of love, always so strong!**

“You have a pretty good voice M’Lady.” Adrien said wrapping an arm around Marinette’s shoulders.

“Thanks, Kitty.” Marinette said blushing

**[Adrien Singing]**   
**I am a cat, just chilling out**   
**But in the night, she's all I think about**   
**I feel so strong when she's around,**   
**She picks me up, when I am down**

“Whoa! You can sing too Dude” Said Nino.

“Apparently!” Answered Adrien.

**Oh-oh-oh!**   
**Oh, no you’ll never know**   
**Oh-oh-oh!**   
**My love can only grow**   
**Oh-oh-oh!**   
**And when I see her smile**   
**That's when she becomes…**

“You’re not too bad yourself Kitty.” Marinette said.

“Why thank you, M’Lady.”

**[Chorus]**   
**Miraculous! Simply the best!**   
**Up to the test when things go wrong!**   
**Miraculous! The luckiest!**   
**The power of love, always so strong!**   
**Miraculous! Simply the best!**   
**Up to the test when things go wrong!**   
**Miraculous! The luckiest!**   
**The power of love, always so strong!**

**[Adrien]**   
**Miraculous, you are the best!**   
**Ohhh!**

**[Singers]**   
**Miraculous, the luckiest!**   
**The power of love, always do strong!**

**Miraculous!**

“That was purr-ty claw-some if you ask me.” Punned Adrien. Louis and Hugo laughed at the pun their Father made while Emma, Marinette and the rest of the class just groaned.

“Dude, seriously!” Said Nino

“That was claw-ver Dad.” Louis said. Adrien smiled at his Son. Hugo laughed at the puns. Emma groaned at her brother while Marinette rolled her eyes at the pun that her Son just made.

“Louis that was awful.” Emma said.

“No, it wasn’t! It was a good one” Louis said.

“Look at that, even my own Son uses puns.” Adrien said sound proud

“I have to put up with two family members that do puns in the future?” Marinette Said.

“Yes, you do Mum. But it is actually three family members. Hugo is just starting to use puns now as well.” Emma answered. Marinette groaned.

“Don’t worry Emma finds them annoying too Mum.” Louis said.

“Let’s move onto the next episode shall we.” Said Katie.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be out in the next couple of days. 
> 
> Let me know if you want to see Marinette's parents watch the show or even Adrien's Dad.


	7. Copycat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter. The second semester has started for me now so I will probably take longer to update my stories. I hope to write my stories through the week if I get time then update them in the weekend. We will see if that goes to plan.
> 
> Enjoy <3

“So, what episode are we watching now?” Max asked.

“Copycat!” Louis and Emma said.

“What, please no!” Yelled Marinette and Adrien.

“Sorry Mum, Dad” said Emma.

Louis starts the episode.

**[** **Theme Song** **]**

“Oh, one more thing, Mum your parents are going to be joining us as well!” Emma said to Marinette.

“WHAT!” shrieked Marinette. Emma had already clicked her fingers before Marinette could say another word. Sabine and Tom appeared behind Marinette, Adrien, Nino, and Alya.

“What where are we?” Tom asked.

Marinette turned to face her parents, “Hi Mum, Dad.”

“Marinette, where are we? Why are we here?” Sabine asked her daughter.

Before Marinette could answer her Mother’s question. Emma pushed play on the show and they turned to watch it.

**_[Scene:_ ** **_Dupain-Cheng House_ ** **_. Marinette is on her balcony with Tikki._ ** **]**

**Tikki** **:** **How about inviting him to a movie then?**

“It’s a ratbug.” Screamed Sabine.

“Marinette what is that?” Tom asked. **  
****Marinette** **:** **Right, Tikki. Can you imagine that conversation?**  
Tikki: "Hey Adrien, would you like to gah-- wuh, glah."

“Good job, Tikki!” Alix laughed.

“Tikki makes a good impression of you Aunty Mari.” Jake said. **  
Marinette: Exactly. I can't help it. Every time I see him, _(An image of Adrien appears in the clouds)_ I get all clammy and I feel like fainting.**

Everyone (but Chloe and Lila) roared with laughter, Marinette shrank in her seat **  
Tikki: So... basically the only way you could have a normal conversation with him, is if you're blindfolded.**

“Blindfolded ae Bugaboo!” Adrien said smirking.

Marinette blushed. ****  
Marinette: Pretty much.  
Tikki: There is a very simple solution Marinette. It's called a cell phone. You just need his number.  
Marinette: I know who'll have Adrien's number! _(She calls Alya.)_

“Alya, how’d you get my number?”

“I have my ways.” Alya said.

Adrien looked over at Nino.

“What! She is scary when she wants something.” Nino said

“Don’t worry Dad, Katie is the same.” Sam exclaimed.

“I am not!” declared Katie

“Are two” uttered Sam.

“Am not!” Yelled Katie

“Am two!” Yelled Sam.

“ENOUGH!” Shouted Alya as she stood up. “BOTH OF YOU CUT IT OUT, OR THERE WILL BE TROUBLE!”

Everyone was scared of Alya.

“Sorry Mum.” Sam and Katie said apologizing. Alya sat back down.

Sabine and Tom looked at each other confused with what just happened.

**_[Scene:_ ** **_Park_ ** **_. A crowd is gathered. Théo and André Bourgeois are facing the crowd, with a giant statue covered with a sheet behind them.]_ **

**André** **:** **I'm sure you've outdone yourself, Théo.  
****Théo** **:** **It was my honor. And I can't wait to meet Ladybug, I hope she'll autograph the photo I used as the inspiration for the statue.**  
André: Oh, it's nearly time. Ladybug and Cat Noir should already be here by now.

**_[Scene:_ ** **_Marinette's room_ ** **_. Alya and Marinette are talking.]_ **

**Alya** **:** **Look, we all know improv's not your bag, _(gives Marinette a pad)_ so just stick to this script.  
Marinette: But all the teachers say I don't sound natural when I read.**

“No one does” Said Ally, who has been quiet until now. ****  
Alya: Then memorize it. It's pretty simple. You can do this. Just don't improvise. Got it?  
Marinette: _(looks at the phone and the script and gasps)_ Forget it! This is never gonna work.  
Alya: _(taps the call button on Marinette's phone)_ Too late. It's dialing. _(She jumps behind Marinette's couch.)_  
_(Marinette gasps and panics while holding her cell phone in one hand, not knowing what to do.)_

“Why do you always freak out like that? It’s no biggie!” Alya said. Marinette shrugged. ****  
Adrien: _(recording)_ Hey, this is Adrien's voicemail. Leave a message.  
Marinette: It's come to voicemail!  
Alya: Leave a message! Don't improv!  
Marinette: _(gulp)_ Uhh, hello. Uh, Adrien's voicemail, uh, this is Marinette, who, uh, has a message for you, of course, cause it's, uh, your phone, so, umm, heh heh heh, call me see you later bye! _(throws the phone onto the couch)_

“Why is your first thought to throw your phone?” Ava and Kim asked.

“I freaked out!” ****  
_(Alya looks at her, exasperated.)_  
Marinette: What? What did you expect me to say? "Hey, hot stuff, this is Marinette, I'd ask you on a date to a movie, but I've got such a crazy crush on you that the only way I can talk to you without foaming at the mouth is over this stupid phone." Pretty ridiculous, right?

“Hot stuff?” Adrien said lifting his eyebrows at Marinette. Marinette blush red and turned to look the other way.

Sabine and Tom had a smile on their faces.

“MY ADRIKINS WOULD NEVER DATE SOMEONE LIKE YOU!” Screamed Chloe (oops forgot she was even there).

Sabine turned to give Chloe a glare.

“Chloe, Marinette is my girlfriend.” Adrien said who was also glaring at Chloe.

“YOU DON’T DERSVE TO HAVE HIM!” Chloe screamed again. Emma got up stormed over to Chloe and duct tape her mouth. “Now you can’t say anymore awful things about my parents,”

Emma went to sit back beside her Mother. ****  
Automated voice: _(from phone)_ If you wish to hear your message again, press 1. If you wish to erase your message, press 2.  
Marinette: _(gasps)_  
Alya: Hit 2! Hit 2!  
_(Marinette lunges and taps the phone.)_  
Phone: Message saved. Goodbye.  
Marinette: _(screams)_

“Why didn’t you press one, Aunty Mari?” Mia asked.

“I got nervous” Answered Marinette. ****  
Alya: It's not as bad as you think.  
Marinette: Hmm?  
Alya: Okay, it's bad. But you are gonna have to tell him one of these days, some way or another. Think of it this way, no more secrets!

“Expect the part of her being Ladybug!” Said Jay.

“WHAT!!” shrieked Marinette’s parents. ****  
Marinette: The voicemail recorded my whole conversation.  
Alya: Big deal!  
Marinette: I called him "hot stuff". He cannot be allowed to hear that message, Alya! If he does, I'll die of shame!

“You haven’t yet Mum!” Louis said.

‘I love being called Mum. ` Marinette thought to herself. ****  
Alya: Okay, okay. I got an idea. If Adrien's phone went to voicemail, it means the dude's busy. Which also means, you can get to it before he does. Hmm, I wonder where he'd be...  
_(Marinette pulls down a large copy of Adrien's schedule from the ceiling.)_  
Marinette: Of course! He's got fencing club after school, that's why he didn't pick up! It ends in exactly twenty-two and a half minutes.  
Alya: You are seriously insane. You know that, right?  
Marinette: _(giggles)_

“Y-you have my schedule?!”

Marinette grinned sheepishly. Adrien sighed.

“I don’t know if I should be flattered or scared.”

**_[Scene:_ ** **_Collège Françoise Dupont_ ** **_. Adrien is taking fencing classes, while Plagg is in his locker, eating Camembert.]_ **

**Plagg** **:** _(Adrien's phone vibrates.)_ Ahhhhh!  
Automated voice: _(from phone)_ You have 1 new message. _(Plagg shuts it off.)_  
_(Back in the gym, Adrien defeats his opponent. He pulls up his mask.)_  
Adrien: Gotta get a drink of water. I'll be right back. _(He runs to his locker and opens it. He opens his bag and sees Plagg inside, finishing his cheese.)_ Plagg, you pig!

“Yes, he is a pig!” Tikki said

“How could you say that Tikki!” Plagg remarked.

Tikki, Marinette and Emma giggled. ****  
Plagg: You have 1 new message. _(burps)_  
Adrien: Move, please, so I can check my voicemail. Hmm, don't recognize this number. Oh no, now we're late! Time to transform, Plagg! _(His ring flashes.)_

**_[Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette and Alya are running down the stairs. They go outside and see Cat Noir.]_ **

**Cat Noir** **: _(leaping over a building)_ Woo-hoo! Yeah-ha-ha! Ha! Hahaha! _(lands in front of the statue)_ Hey, everybody!**

“Show off!” Said Ava and Kim at the same time. ****  
_(Marinette covers her mouth and looks panicked.)_  
Alya: They're unveiling Ladybug and Cat Noir's sculptures today! I totally spaced!  
Marinette: Me too.  
Alya: Uh, you never mentioned going to the unveiling before.  
Marinette: I'm not, I mean, I am! Uh, I mean, I forgot?

“How did I miss that!” Yelled Alya.

“Ah, because you are dense Mum” Said Katie and Sam. Claire just giggles at the expression Alya made. ****  
Alya: Listen. About Adrien's cellphone, what if we go right after?  
Marinette: If we wait after the ceremony, Adrien's fencing training will be over, and he'll have his phone back by then.  
Alya: Shoot. I gotta cover this event for the Ladyblog... I'm sorry, Marinette!  
Marinette: Don't sweat it. I can manage. I think!  
Alya: You sure?  
Marinette: Yes, yes. I'm sure.  
Alya: Cool. Good luck, and stay out of trouble. And don't improv!  
Tikki: Isn't Ladybug supposed to be at the unveiling?  
Marinette: Yes, but Marinette needs to be at the school first.  
Tikki: But it _is_ a ceremony in your honor.  
Marinette: And it's my honor that's at stake right now. I'll be in and out of there in five minutes. We can be at the ceremony in no time!

“Expect you never made it.” Said Adrien and Louis.

**_[Scene:_ ** **_Park_ ** **_. The ceremony is about to begin.]_ **

**Théo** **: Excuse me, Cat Noir, but Ladybug's not here.  
Cat Noir: Don't worry about Ladybug. I'm sure she'll be here any minute. I can handle this situation alone for now. I'm the one in charge anyway, you know.**

“You’re the one in charge?” Emma and Marinette raised their eyebrows.

“Who’s the one, that is always saving you Dad?” Emma asked with a smirk.

Adrien just stared at his future daughter and said nothing. ****  
Théo: It's just that, I wanted to ask her to autograph this photo. She's amazing. She's so brave and smart, the way she always saves everyone...  
_(Cat Noir glares at the photo; Théo doesn't notice.)_  
Mayor Bourgeois: Perhaps the ceremony should commence. It might bring her here faster.  
Théo: Please, just one minute more, Mayor Bourgeois, she's going to come, I can feel it...

Adrien growled. Everyone turned to stare at Adrien.

“Did you just growl Dude?” Nino asked his best friend.

Then everyone laughed.

**_[Scene:_ ** **_Collège Françoise Dupont_ ** **_. Fencing class continues on.]_ **

**Marinette** **: ...I'm there!** _(sees all the lockers)_  
Tikki: Oh boy.  
Marinette: Which one's his?  
Tikki: If you call him, you'll make his phone ring.  
Marinette: Nice, Tikki! _(She calls Adrien, and puts her ear against the locker to figure out where the ringing is coming from.)_

**_[Scene: Park. The ceremony is about to begin.]_ **

**Mayor Bourgeois** **: It's only proper for Paris to pay homage to those to protect us from evil.** _(unveiling the statues)_ Ladybug and Cat Noir!  
Alya: Can I get some photos for the Ladyblog?  
_(Théo looks at Ladybug's statue and sighs sadly.)_

**_[Scene: College. Marinette is still looking for Adrien's cell phone.]_ **

**Tikki** **: Hurry, they're finishing up!**  
Marinette: There it is! _(She tries to open the locker, but it's locked.)_ Gah! It's locked!  
Tikki: _(She phases through the locker and opens it.)_ Ta-dah! 

“That is handy.” Said Ivan.

“We all know who to go to now if we lock ourselves out of our lockers.” Said Max. The class agreed.

**_[Scene: Park. The ceremony has just ended.]_ **

“Marinette, you missed the ceremony!” Sabrina sighed.

“Hey! We all know that timing isn’t my thing!” Marinette whined.

“That is true,” Said Sabrina.

“Like Mother, like daughter!” Said the future kids.

**Cat Noir** **: These statues are amazing. One thing's slightly off though-- I'm actually taller than Ladybug.  
Théo: Ladybug didn't show up. I just wanted to express my adoration for her. Let her know that everything I had went into her statue. I'm sure if she took a little time to get to know me, she would see how much we have in common. Our devotion to the things we love.**

Adrien growls at the screen.

“Can’t he tell that Ladybug looks way younger than he is?” Asked Toby. **  
Cat Noir: Hey, don't mean to burst your bubble, but you know, Ladybug and me, we're a thing, you know?**

“ADRIEN!!” Shrieked Marinette. “You don’t go around telling people do you?”

“No!” Adrien said to quickly for Marinette’s liking. Marinette pushed Adrien’s arm off her shoulders. ****  
Théo: Really?  
Cat Noir: Yeah, we're like this. _(crosses his fingers)_  
Théo: _(walks away angrily)_ What does Ladybug see in him? 

**_[Scene: College. Marinette is trying to unlock Adrien's phone.]_ **

**Tikki** **: They're coming! Put back the phone!**  
Marinette: I haven't erased the message yet!  
Tikki: We're out of time and we really ought to be getting to that ceremony, come on!  
_(Marinette hides behind the door as it opens.)_  
Student: Whew! That was rough. Ha ha.  
_(Marinette edges out the door without anyone seeing her. As she leaves the building, Cat Noir lands on the roof. Having changed back, Adrien opens the locker room door and steps in, whistling. He opens his locker and takes his bag.)_

“You stole my phone?”

“Maybe…”

“Yes, she did Dad.” Emma said.

“Mummy was bad.” Hugo said giggling.

Sabine and Tom were still confused with what’s going on.

**_[Scene:_ ** **_Théo's studio_ ** **_.]_ **

**Théo** **: A thing, huh? You don't even take love seriously. Calling it a thing... You don't deserve her! I do!**

**_[Scene:_ ** **_Hawk Moth's lair_ ** **_.]_ **

**Hawk Moth** **: Disappointed by Ladybug, and jealous of Cat Noir. The perfect formula for disaster. _(turns a butterfly into an_** **_akuma_ ** **_)_ ** **Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

“Really, this creep again.” Said Jay. Emma hid behind Marinette when Hawk Moth came on screen.

Adrien and Marinette noticed her reaction, both were wondering what was going on.

“Emma are you are all right?” Adrien asked.

“I’m fine Dad.” Emma replied quickly. By this time Tom had have enough and stood up, “WHAT IS GOING ON HERE. MARINETTE WHY ARE YOU BEING CALLED MUM. WHAT ARE YOU NOT TELLING US, YOUNG LADY!!” Tom yelled demanding for an answer.

Marinette took the remote from Emma and pause the show.

“Dad, we will explain everything after this episode. I promise.” Marinette said.

“Tom dear, let’s wait to after this for an explanation.” Sabine said. Tom nodded and sat back down.

The show was played again.

**_[Scene: Théo's studio. The akuma flies into the crumpled photo in Théo's hands.]_ **

**Hawk Moth** **: Hello, Copycat. I am Hawk Moth. Once you get rid of Cat Noir, you can take his place. And Ladybug will be yours forever.  
Théo: The very thought of it makes me purr. _(Théo turns into Copycat)_ **

**_[Scene:_ ** **_Adrien's room_ ** **_. Adrien is looking for his phone.]_ **

**Adrien** **: Ugh, where is it? _(looks at Plagg)_  
Plagg: What are you looking at me for? I didn't eat it. I swear!**

“Honestly, I’m surprised he didn’t!” Tikki huffed.

**_[Scene: Marinette's room.]_ **

**Marinette** **: How do you listen to messages on this-- _(The phone rings.)_ Home? _(Marinette scrambles away from the phone.)_ It's Adrien! He's looking for his phone! What if he tracks it? _(Drawings appear onscreen, depicting what Marinette describes.)_ He'll figure out I stole it, I'll be arrested for grand theft, I'll spend the rest of my life in jail, and worse, I'll never get to go to the movies with Adrien! _(She collapses on the bed.)_**

“You need to get your life in order!” Lila smirked.

“Lila, if you don’t shut up. You will end up like Chloe!” Emma threatens. ****  
Tikki: Oh, Marinette. You really need to get your priorities in order.  
Marinette: I know. Some days it feels impossible to balance being Marinette and being Ladybug.

“I know what you mean.” Adrien said.

**_[Scene: Adrien's room._ ** **]**

**Adrien** **: _(recording)_ Hey, this is Adrien's voicemail. Leave a message.  
Adrien: Ugh, it must still be at the gym. _(He grabs Plagg, who was in the middle of eating, and leaves.)_ **

“Nope! Mari had it.” Mike said.

**_[Scene: The_ ** **_Louvre_ ** **_. Copycat, identical in every way to Cat Noir, strolls down the museum hall._ ** **]**

**Copycat** **:** _(humming)_  
_(The civilians are surprised. Some hold up their phones to take pictures or videos.)_  
Copycat: _(stepping across the rope to steal the Mona Lisa)_ Don't mind me. Just stealing this painting. Go about your business.  
Civilian: Hey! _(A hand is placed on Copycat's shoulder. Copycat trips the civilian.)_  
Civilian: I gotta get this on camera!

“Really.” Said everyone part from Chloe and Lila.

**_[Scene: Streets. Adrien is being driven by his chauffeur._ ** **]**

**Nadja** **:** _(from the radio)_ And in some astonishing news, there's been a spectacular theft at the Louvre. Amateur video showed without a shadow of a doubt that the thief is none other than the famous hero, Cat Noir.  
Copycat: _(on video)_ This painting is the cat's meow. _(He runs away with the painting.)_  
Adrien: _(shocked)_ Cat's meow? _(gets out of the car)_ Not only is that person a fake, he's a terrible fake! _(He runs into the school, and jumps off the building moments to investigate the scene.)_

“He’s better at puns than you, through!” Nino laughed.

“No he isn’t!” Adrien said pouting.

“Yea, Dads puns are purfect!” Louis punned.

Everyone groaned.

“Like Father, like Son!” Exclaimed Emma, Marinette, and Alya.

**_[Transformation Sequence]_ **

**Adrien** **: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

“What your Cat Noir!” Yelled Sabine and Tom. Adrien nodded.

**_[Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is wearing goggles and baking mittens, and operating Adrien's phone with a Q-tip.]_ **

“Really, Marinette?” Max sighed.

“It’s easy to hack into a phone, you just need to find a way to get-“

“We get it, Mike!” Called the future kids.

**Marinette** **Ugh, of course Adrien would own one of these super-expensive high-tech smartphones. I can't even figure out how to work this thing.**

“It’s just like every other phone.” Adrien said.

“I didn’t know that.” Marinette exclaimed. ****  
Tikki: Maybe it would help if you took of those silly mittens.  
Marinette: And risk leaving fingerprints? No way. _(Marinette's phone rings, and she answers; it's Alya.)_  
Alya: Problem fixed?  
Marinette: Almost. I haven't erased the message yet, but I'm working on it as we speak.  
Alya: No way. You palmed his phone?  
Marinette: Yes? No? Uhh... I mean, I was planning to give it back. Actually, where are you? I can use some help.  
Alya: No can do. I'm waiting for additional deats at the Louvre on the Cat Noir robbery.  
Marinette: What? Somebody robbed Cat Noir?  
Alya: No, girl. Didn't you hear? Cat Noir came in and stole the Mona Lisa! In broad daylight! Ladybug's gonna turn up for sure, and I do not wanna miss this. Just chill and I'll be over later.  
Marinette: 'Kay. _(She ends the call.)_ Cat Noir is a lot of things, but he's no thief. _(takes goggles and mittens off)_ Time to transform!

**_[Transformation Sequence)_ ** **  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! _(Marinette transforms into Ladybug)_**

“Your LADYBUG!!” Yelled Marinette’s parents.

**_[Scene: Louvre. Cat Noir appears, and the police prepare themselves.]_ **

**Cat Noir** **: Whoa! Easy, tigers! You've got the wrong cat! That thief's an imposter. I'm the real Cat Noir!**  
_(Agent Roger orders the police to stop)_  
Cat Noir: Let me check out where the robbery took place. I have a knack for finding clues. You know, animal instincts.

People were giggling. ****  
Agent Roger: Of course. Come with me. Thanks for your help, Cat Noir.  
_(They enter the museum. Cat Noir finds Théo's lollipop stick on a table. At that moment, Agent Roger presses a button and traps Cat Noir.)_  
Cat Noir: Hey! I'm the real Cat Noir! I'm way slicker than that guy.

“Really Dad!” ****  
Agent Roger: _(speaking into walkie-talkie)_ Kitty's in the slammer. I repeat, kitty's in the slammer.  
_(Meanwhile, Ladybug arrives at the museum. She sees Mayor Bourgeois and the police.)_  
Ladybug: Mr. Mayor, this is ridiculous. I'm sure there's a simple explanation.  
Agent Roger: Kitty's in the slammer, Ladybug.  
Ladybug: Don't think you're gonna keep him in there--  
Agent Roger: Now, now. Leave it to the experts, Ladybug. We've got it under control.  
Ladybug: Hmph!

“Aww, you care!” Teased Adrien.

“You’re my partner in crime! Do you think I was going to let you stay there?”

“In some ways, yes.” ****  
_(Meanwhile, in the museum, Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm power to break the bars and free himself. He is confronted by police officers.)_  
Cat Noir: Thanks for the warm hospitality, but I gotta split, so... I'll just say this one more time. You've got the wrong cat! _(He knocks his way through the police)_  
Officer: _(through walkie-talkie to Roger)_ Cat Noir is getting away!  
_(Ladybug and Agent Roger run inside, and see the police officers on the floor.)_  
Agent Roger: Well, if he's so innocent, then why is he running away?  
Ladybug: Well, if you were wrongly imprisoned, wouldn't you run?

“Yes,” Everyone else agreed ****  
_(Meanwhile, Cat Noir runs away from the police. While hiding, he starts calling Ladybug with his staff. Ladybug's yo-yo receives Cat Noir's call.)_  
Agent Roger: Requesting assistance, I repeat, requesting assistance. We are in pursuit of the suspect...  
Ladybug: Cat Noir, what's going on?  
Cat Noir: You know I'm innocent, don't you, Bugaboo?

“Bugaboo?”

“It’s one of her nicknames.” Adrien said.

“How many nicknames do you have for Mari?” Rose asked.

“Too many.” ****  
Ladybug: Stop playing around and calling me Bugaboo. This is really serious!  
Cat Noir: I'm gonna find the real culprit and save my tail. I'll get back to--  
_(The police helicopter arrives)_  
Cat Noir: Wha!  
Ladybug: Huh?  
Police: Give yourself up, Cat Noir!  
Agent Roger: Aren't you gonna go after him?  
Ladybug: Uhh, I'll leave it to the experts. _(She swings away.)_

“BURN!!” Screamed Kim and Alix ****  
_(Cat Noir arrives at a subway, where he turns back into Adrien as he walks upstairs.)_  
Police: Come on, let's get him!  
Plagg: If you want my opinion, I'd say the thief was akumatized. _(eats his Camembert)_  
Adrien: That much I had figured. See that lollipop stick? The sculptor. How did I not see that jealousy coming a mile away?

“Yours or his?” Asked Nino and Jake. **  
Plagg: Yours or his?**

“Actually, it was 63% Adrien’s jealousy and 37% the sculpture’s,” Max said. **  
Adrien: Ha ha, so funny.**

**_[Scene: Outside Théo's studio.]_ **

**Cat Noir** **: Gotcha, Copycat.**  
_(Meanwhile, Ladybug is at the top of a building, when her yo-yo receives a call)_  
Ladybug: Huh? Cat Noir, where are you?  
Cat Noir: I found his den.  
Ladybug: Who?  
Cat Noir: My Copycat.  
Ladybug: I'm not getting you.  
Cat Noir: If you'd been there this morning, you'd know what I was talking about.  
Ladybug: Well? Tell me where you are.  
Cat Noir: No, this is between me and him. I got myself into this mess, so I'm gonna get myself out.  
Ladybug: Uhh, Cat? Cat! _(She checks Cat Noir's location and heads for it.)_

“Whoa! You can do that?” Mylene and Rose gasped.

“My yo-yo can do almost anything. Locations, mirror, telescope, Lucky Char, purify and more,” Marinette beamed.

“And being a yo-yo with infinite, unbreakable string!” Adrien added.

**_[Scene: Théo's studio.]_ **

**Cat Noir** **: _(reading a note)_ Cat's in the bag?**

“It’s a TRAP!” Shouts Jay, Toby and Mike.

“I know that now.” Adrien deadpanned. ****  
_(The box bursts, and Cat Noir finds himself in chains.)_  
Cat Noir: Cataclysm!  
_(Suddenly, Copycat appears and places a square object in front of Cat Noir's hand. He destroys it instead, wasting the Cataclysm.)_  
Copycat: I don't get what Ladybug sees in you. A fool who so easily falls into my trap.  
_(Cat Noir sees that Copycat has his staff)_  
Copycat: Looking for this? Which one should I pick up? My one or _my_ one?  
_(The staff starts ringing)_  
Copycat: Ladybug, hurry up. I've caught the imposter at Théo Barbot's workshop.  
Ladybug: I'll be there in thirty seconds.  
Cat Noir: Don't come here, Ladybug! It's a trap! _(Copycat ends the call.)_

“Stupid, stupid!” Alya and Katie muttered. ****  
Copycat: Too late, Cat. Ladybug's on her way, which was my plan all along.  
Cat Noir: She won't be duped. She knows me too well.  
Copycat: I know you well too. _(looking at his akumatized photo)_ And from now on, she'll love me, not you!  
Cat Noir: Love me? ...You're right! She loves me! That's why she'll be able to reveal your true identity!  
Hawk Moth: Copycat, stop this small talk and get me Cat Noir's Miraculous!  
_(Copycat knocks Cat Noir down and is about to take his ring, but then Ladybug appears.)_  
Copycat: Huh?  
Cat Noir: Ha ha!  
Copycat: There you are.  
Ladybug: Cat Noir! He really looks like you!  
Cat Noir: That's because I am me!  
Ladybug: Where is his akuma?  
Copycat: Inside his ring, of course. Grab it.

Everyone gasped part from Lila and Chloe who still had duct tape over their mouths.

“I don’t know how I fell for that. I don’t think anyone else would have a ring so close to Cat’s,” Marinette shook her head. ****  
Hawk Moth: Ladybug's doing all the work for us. What sweet irony.  
_(Cat Noir's ring beeps.)_  
Ladybug: He even has the same powers as you.  
Copycat: Simply amazing, isn't it?  
Cat Noir: If you don't believe on the real Cat Noir, ask him about our love for each other.  
Ladybug: Uhh...  
Cat Noir: Have I ever lied to you, Bugaboo?

“And the nickname saves.!” Yelled Ava and Mia. ****  
Ladybug: _(To Copycat)_ I hope you didn't tell him about us.  
Copycat: What?  
Ladybug: That we're... you know, we made a secret promise?

“Grrr. Too close!!” Adrien muttered under his breather as he put an arm around Marinette to pull her close. ****  
Copycat: Uh, yes! Of course!  
Ladybug: We never made a promise. Copycat!

“Dang, girl!” ****  
Copycat: I love you, Ladybug! I'm way better than this mangy alley cat!  
Ladybug: Sorry, but liars are losers. Cat Noir may annoy me to pieces, but he's never lied to me.

“Thank you!”

“You hear that Lila.” Katie said looking over at Lila who just gave her an evil glare. ****  
Cat Noir: Thanks for the compliment. I think.  
Hawk Moth: Do it now, take his Miraculous!  
Copycat: If I can't have you, then nobody will! Cataclysm!  
Ladybug: Let's wrap this up! Lucky Charm! _(A spoon appears.)_ A spoon? What am I supposed to do with this?  
_(Copycat is about to use his Cataclysm, but Ladybug holds Cat Noir's chains up so that Copycat breaks them and frees Cat Noir.)_

Sabine gasped at her daughter was almost hit by Cataclysm.

“Marinette! That was dangerous!” Adrien said.

“So!”

“What if you missed by an inch?” Adrien said worried.

“So, your allowed to put yourself in harms way for me, but I’m not allowed for you!” Marinette asked.

“That’s different. You are the only one who can purify the akumas. It is my job to protect you.” Adrien said. ****  
Cat Noir: Excellent job, my lady.  
Ladybug: Where's his akuma?  
Cat Noir: The photo in his pocket. Let's make it snappy.

“Everyone groaned, while Adrien, Louis and Hugo were laughing at the pun. ****  
Copycat: Ha ha ha! You're going to change back before me.  
_(Copycat and Cat Noir fight, and Ladybug joins in.)_  
Ladybug: He's pretty good.  
Cat Noir: Don't need to rub it in!  
Copycat: I told you I was better than him.  
Ladybug: _(takes Cat Noir's staff)_ But I'm better than both of you! _(gives the staff to Cat Noir)_  
_(The two Cats keep fighting, and Ladybug grabs Cat Noir's arm)_  
Cat Noir: Hey, it's me!  
Copycat: He's lying! I'm the real one!  
Ladybug: Ugh, now you're both annoying me to pieces! Show me your ring. How many pads you have left?  
_(Cat Noir's ring beeps first, showing only one pad.)_  
Ladybug: Cat Noir, scratch attack!  
Cat Noir: Gladly. I love a good cat fight. _(meows)_

Everyone bust into laughter.

“Y-you meow?”

“I feel like I need a new best friend.” Nino deadpanned. Adrien pouted at Nino. ****  
_(Ladybug uses her lucky vision, and it shows her Cat Noir's staff, a wooden rod, her yo-yo, and the spoon. Ladybug uses these to make a fishing rod.)_  
Ladybug: Time to go akuma fishing!  
_(Ladybug uses the fishing rod to lift Copycat into the ceiling, and Ladybug grabs his photo and tears it, releasing the akuma.)_  
Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! _(catches the akuma)_ Gotcha! _(turns akuma into a butterfly)_ Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! _(Everything turns back to normal, and Copycat turns back into Théo, who is caught by Cat Noir.)_  
Ladybug: Nice catch!  
Cat Noir: I'm so glad you could tell the real cat from the fake one.  
Ladybug: Once I figured out which cat was really in love with me, it was a no-brainer.  
_(Cat Noir's ring beeps.)_  
Cat Noir: Better help the fellow out. His crush just got crushed. _(under his breath, as he leaves)_ That makes two of us.

“Aww, I’m sorry Kitty!” Marinette apologized, then kissed Adrien’s cheek. ****  
Théo: Ugh... What am I doing here? Ladybug?  
Ladybug: I'm sorry I couldn't make it this morning, Théo.  
Théo: Can you autograph it for me?  
Ladybug: Of course I can! You've got some real artistry here. You've really captured my essence.  
Théo: Thank you, Ladybug. And don't worry. I know about you and Cat Noir. It's okay.  
Ladybug: Huh?

“No, I know what he meant!” Marinette said turning to glare at Adrien. He grinned.

**_[Scene: College. Cat Noir turns back into Adrien, and searches for his phone. He gives up and returns to the car.]_ **

**Adrien** **: Didn't find it.**

**_[Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is with Alya.]_ **

**Automated voice** **:** _(from phone)_ If you wish to hear your message again, press 1. If you wish to erase your message, press 2.  
_(Marinette presses 2.)_  
Automated voice: Your message has been erased.  
Marinette: You know what? I'm gonna tell him I found his phone. That'd be a good way to start up a conversation, wouldn't it? And I'll invite him to the movies.

“That never happened,” Alya sighed. **  
Alya: That's my girl.**

**_[Scene: College. Adrien is talking with Nino about his missing phone.]_ **

**Nino** **: Maybe you dropped it somewhere.**  
Adrien: Well, if I did, then, whoever has it found it in the boys' locker room. I was checking my voicemail during fencing practice.  
Alya: Do it now!  
_(Marinette puts Adrien's phone in his bag, which falls over.)_  
Adrien: Huh? What the... I already looked in here a thousand times!  
Nino: You need some time off. Hey, I know, let's go to the movies tonight.  
Alya: Hey, dudes, mind if new friends tag along?  
Nino: Sure thing!  
_(Marinette looks at Adrien and jumps for joy)_  
Marinette: Yay!

**_THE END_ **

“We now know who might have our phone if it goes missing!” Kim said. Everyone agreed.

“Right, now we will have a 15-minute break.” Emma said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time.


	8. Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it has been so long since I last updated any of my stories. I have been so busy with university, training for my Aerobics competition this weekend and busy with work. 
> 
> I will try and update more often but no promise since I have 4 weeks left of class for the year.

"There is cakes and drinks at the table over there if your hungry. We will be starting the next episode in 15 minutes." Emma said.

Everyone part from Adrien, Marinette, Sabine, Tom, Hugo, Louis, and Emma went to get some food. Marinette turned to her parents and said, "Mum, Dad we need to talk." Sabine and Tom agreed with their daughter. So, the seven of them went into the back room.

once the door was closed behind them, Tom said, "Right I demand you all to tell us what is going on here!"

"All right Dad we will explained it to you both." Marinette said.

"So basically this morning we got two new students in our class who were Emma and Louis. The next thing we wake up in this theatre and had no idea what was going on, until Emma and Louis along with their brother Hugo explained that we were wat hing a show about ourselves and our lives." Marinette explained to her parents.

"Okay, so why are they calling you Mum for Marinette?" Sabine asked her daughter.

"because we are from the future. And in the future Marinette is our Mum." Emma explained.

"And Adrien is our Dad." Added Louis. Sabine and Tom had a weird look on their faces.

"It is a lot to take in. I know." Adrien said.

"so, why bring us all here to tell your parents secrets to their class and to us for?" Tom asked his future grandkids.

"Because this morning in the future our time. Emma and I were wondering how Mum and Dad  meet." Louis said.

"We knew they were Ladybug and Cat Noir, and we knew that is how they met. But Mum and Dad said they met before they became superheroes." Emma explained.

"So, we decided to go and ask them to find out. But we couldn't find them. All we found was a note telling us, to go back in time to 2017 and make your class watch your show." Louis said. Sabine, Tom, Adrien, and Marinette were shocked with what they just heard and they were also confused.

"Emma, Louis do you know why we you to do this?" Marinette asked her future kids. Emma and Louis nodded their heads.

"Can you tell us?" Asked Adrien.

"Because the future is falling apart." Emma said.

"Why is the future falling apart for?" Asked Sabine.

"Because no one knew the truth. And everyday in this time, our parents were starting to grow apart because every parent in that room out their are soulmates just like Mum and Dad are soulmates." Louis explained. While Emma and Louis explained everything Hugo was just being silent the whole time listening to the story.

"Mum, Dad we are sorry we didn't tell you the whole story at the start." Emma and Louis said.

"It's all right, your Father and I understand." Marinette said, then turned to face her own parents.

"Mum, Dad are you angry or mad about me being Ladybug?" Marinette asked her parents,  it was scared to even hear the answer they would give.

"No, dear. We are not mad or angry, that your Ladybug. Yes we are scared of what could happen,  it we wouldn't stop you from being Ladybug." Sabine said.

"We understand why you couldn't tell us, even though we wish you did. But we do know that you were chosen for a reason. And we know that Adrien would never let anything happen to you." Tom explained.

"I will always protect your daughter Mr. Dupain and Mrs. Cheng." Adrien stated.

"Dear, you can call us Sabine and Tom." Sabine said to Adrien. Marinette hugged her parents. Then Emma said, "Mum, Dad  Grandma, and Grandpa, we should head back out and start the next episode."

They all walked back into the theatre room finding everyone back in their seats. 

"Grandma can I sit with you?" Hugo asked.

"Of Coursie, you can Dear." Sabine said as she picked up Hugo and went to sit down with Tom. Emma sat beside her Mother, while Louis sat beside his Father.

"What's the next episode?" Alba asked Emma.

"Timebreaker!" Emma said then she pressed play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on holiday this week so I will try and add another chapter soon.


	9. Author Note

Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a while, I have been very busy with my studies. I have got lots of assignments to do before next week then have to study for my final exams. Hopefully I will be able to keep writing in between my studies and update after my studies are over which will be another month probably, or I might try add a new chapter soon.

 


	10. A/N

Hi guys, 

sorry I haven’t updated for a while now. I have had a writers block and been busy moving into my new house this week. I know I promised you chapters after I had finished my exams but I got lots of hours for work. I hopefully I can start writing next week once I have moved into the new house.

until then stay miraculous. 

 

P.S Thank you for the comments

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think


End file.
